My life, My journey, My job, My sister
by midnight893
Summary: Follow the lives of Sam, Dean and there youngest sister Laura Winchester. What will happen along the way? What deep dark secrets do they hide from each other? This is a little sis fic, so if you don't like them, don't read. But, if you do R and R!
1. The phone calls just keep comming

**A/n: I have been influenced to write another family Winchester Fan fic, tell me what you think. MIDNIGHT. Ps, I love the name Laura. So every girl that I write about will be named Laura. My name is not Laura. Just an FYI!  
**

My name is Laura Alexandria Winchester. I am 14 years old and my older brothers Sam and Dean are 24 and 26. Sam is an awsome brother. I love him so much. He always looks after me. Deans got that covered for sure...its Dean. Dean is the overprotective one. He always keeps an eye out for Sammy and I. I should call him Sam. He likes that better then Sammy. Inside I still like Sammy. Anyway, I probably am the most weirdest kid you will ever meet. I go on hunting trips with my brothers, but we don't hunt animals...we hunt savages, beasts, and devils. In other words demons and stuff, crazy, but true. Let me tell you about how this all began. What my life story is.

A long time ago, my mother died on the ceiling in my bedroom. She was bleeding from my nersury ceiling and then she just burst up into flames. My brothers tell me that her death killed my insane father.( Just exagerating a bit...) He figgured out that a demon killed her. He didn't know why he just new that it was a demon. He vowed that day that he would avenge her death. Then one day he disappeared, Dean and I went to Calafornia...(long drive) and we got Sam to come with us. (That was hard to do, lots of arguing.) When we finaly went back to the appartment where Sam lived Jessica, Sams girlfriend died. That day, Sam prommised to avenge her death. We've been hunting since that day. (I hate it now its been 1 year since Jessicas death and I hate it.)

* * *

We were on the road again and I was getting tired. I needed to stretch out my legs. How could Dean and Sam be used to this crudy car? I decided to ask Dean and whine. It always worked. Then my phone started to ring. The caller I.D read Marcus. I hated him remind me why I gave him my number. Sam turned around. 

"Who is that?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer him. If I told him a boy, Dean would pull over and make me put the call on speaker. I had to answer.

"Someone." I said while pressing the talk button.

"Hey babe." Marcus said on the other line.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in a long time...thank god." I said into the phone. I really hated this guy.

"Wow, you hate that person; don't you." Dean said.

"Joke." I said while pulling the phone away from my ear. Too bad Marcus heard.

"Thank god, I was starting to get worried." Marcus said with that little smirk I could see on his face. I couldn't really see it, but his voice just said it all.

"Your a jerk you know that." I told him.

"I try. So whats up?" He asked.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked him. Marcus called me all the time. He usually had juicy news, I hated it when he tried to flurt with me on the phone.

"Damn I like them fistey." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm hanging up bye." I said on the phone.

"Wait wait-" I cut him off and closed the phone knowing he would call back.

"That was rude." Dean said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you new who I was talking to, you would of wished I did it sooner." I said while the phone started to ring again.

"What!" I yelled into the phone.

"Jessica is dateing Landen." He said into the phone. I freaked out, my best friend dateing the most popular boy in school.

"No way! Tell me everything leave out nothing or I'll kill you." I said not knowing what I was doing.

"Is that a promise?'' he asked me chuckiling... a lot!

"Nevermind I'll just call her. Your probably going to say that you saw them makeing out and then I'll really have to kill you with the 45 I have in the trunk." I said it very fast, running out of breathe.

"Don't call me again; ok." I finnaly said knowing he'll probably call me in a week.

"I love you." he said on the phone.

"ERRR! I hate you" I yelled while closing the phone.

"Laura, it was a boy wasn't it!" Dean yelled while pulling the car over.

"ya dad, it was a boy." I always call him dad when he gets overprotective. He always acts like it and instead of saying sir (I hate that word.) I call him dad. Its sarcasim. He hates it, thats another point for me.

"Look, he's a boy just like you. Why do you hate your own kind, its weird." Dean turned around to face me while Sam started to play on his phone.

"I don't trust him, thats all." Dean said in an irratated way.

"He is not going to do anything were miles away from home."

"Ya, well, still." he said.

"Whatever Dean. Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Were just looking for a hotel, then we can start looking for a bitch." Sam looked at Dean.

"You found one she lives in the back." I hit sam on the back of the head.

"Takes one to no one." I said laughing again. Dean looked at me.

"He is your older brother you don't hit him!" Dean said. I rolled my eyes while Sam stuck his tongue out at me. My phone started to ring again. Dean looked at me. (Thats not good.)

"Speaker Now!" he yelled I rolled my eyes. Thank god it was Jessica.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled while she screamed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because, stupid Marcus called me." I said while rolling my eyes and looking at my brothers. (Ha! In your face ,you were wrong, it wasn't a boy!)

"He tells everyone you guys are dateing. You know that right?" I rolled my eyes for like the fifth time.

"Figures, what happend to Matt?" I asked. I have had a crush on him since the 6th grade.

"He single and waiting for you." I looked at Dean who's face was turning red. I decided to take it off speaker.

"So, Landen, tell me. How? When? Where?" I already new why.

"Laura were here, she'll have to tell you later." I looked at Sam.

"Sammy, come on...I haven't had girl talk in a long time." I pleaded.

"Now Laura!" Dean said.

"Ok, promise me later?" I asked.

"Sure, tell your brothers I said Hi." Jessica said.

"Hi!" Dean yelled back.

"You heard that?" I asked hopeing she would say no.

"Ya, your brother is so hott!'' She said while hanging up. I hung up the phone and got out of the car to see an inverted cross on the door. Dean noticed it too. Cool, another hunt. If we were lucky it would come in our room in the middle of the night. Who knows?


	2. Her pale face scared me? What do I do?

Dean stopped in front of the hotel and just stared at it for a while. He pushed Laura behind him and Sam came up in front a little. He looked at Dean in the weirdist way. (I have never seen him look at Dean like that.)

"Should we go in?" Dean asked Sam. (Don't know why he was doing that. He always made the last decision. Maybe he was just asking for Sams opinion. What about mine?)

"Ya, it could scare Laura. That'll be fun!" Sam said. I looked up at Dean who just rolled his eyes. (I would of hit him.)

"Forgett it, were not going in." Dean grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the Impala. (Tipical) I tried to resist but he just kept tugging. He finally got me in the car.

"I hung up the phone to go into a hotel and were not even going in!" I yelled. I was trying to get on Deans last nerves, I wanted to go in, Sam wanted to go in. If we voted, we would of won. But Dean would of said," I'm older so my vote counts twice as much as yours. " I would of hit him for that too.

"Laura chill, I promise that the next hunt we do will be an exorcism." I smiled at the thought of that, I loved exorcisms. They were so fun. Including when Sam and Dean tortured the demon a little.

"How can you promise that?" I asked.

" He can't." Sam said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Why not Sammy!" Dean yelled getting a little irrated. His face was screaming shut up!

"Because, you have an email from Cassie." Dean looked at Sam. _I remeber Cassie. She was very sassy, she could of changed now. The last time I saw her was when I was like 5. Sam couldn't watch me so I had to go with Dean and they were makeing out all the time._

_"I remeber _Cassie." I said. Sam and I looked at each other.

"OOOOOO" We both yelled at the same time.

"COme on, were going. Sorry about the exorcism Laura." I looked at Sam.

"Thats ok, this will be better." I said looking at him with a smile on my face. Dean looked at me, I just looked at him back. Trying to stand my ground, Dean was tough. So that wasn't particulary easy. We drove all night. Cassie changed a little. She wasn't living with her parents anymore. Well, her mom. She was living in an appartment. We arrived at her house around 7 in the morning. Dean advised we wait till 11. "Its rude." he said. Sam and I looked at each other. _That didn't stop you from Sam and Jessica._ I thought. I could tell that Sam was thinking the same thing.

_ flashback_

_ Laura 12_

_Sam 24 _

_Dean 26_

_ Dean walked into Sams appartment. The room was dark, he started to walk around. Sam was watching his brother from the corner of one room. He finaly jumped on Dean, (not relizing it was him) they were takiling each other for a couple of seconds and then Sam finaly relized it was Dean. _

_"Dean?" he asked in shock. It was 3 in the morning, who could blame him.  
"Your getting rusty little brother." Dean said while Sam got off of him._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. All of a sudden, a blonde girl walked out of the room. She was wearing the smurfs T-shirt with shorts on. _

_"Sam what was that? Are you ok?- " All of Sudden, Laura walked into the room. _

_"Sammy!" she yelled while running up to her older brother. She squized him so tight. He picked her up in a hug. He then put her down on the floor. _

_"I've missed you so much!" She yelled while hugging him once more. She turned around to look at the blond girl. She smiled while walking up to her. "You must be Jess." She said while putting her hand out. Sam smiled. _

_"Thats Laura, my youngest sister." Dean was in shock that Laura new Jess. John had given an order to not talk to Sam. He wanted Sam to call first. All the Winchester men were stobburn. Laura missed her brother, so she called first. Sam was glad that she had. It was good for there relationship. _

_"Laura, you called Sam?" Dean asked. Laura went up to her brother. _

_"SO, he is my older brother." She said. _

_"True, but I'm the eldest, I would of wanted to talk to him too!" he said. (Everyone was shocked, trust me!) _

_"Dad gave an order though, you alwasy follow them." Laura said. _

_"Ya, but its Sam, my little brother, I would of broke the rules just this once to talk to him. Not a big deal." Sam just looked at them bickering on. He decided to cut in. _

_"SO, back to the point; what are you doing here at 3 in the morning." Sam said. Dean turned to Laura. _

_"Jess, can you take Laura out of the room while I talk to my brother for a seconed." Jess started to walk up to Laura, but Sam stopped her. _

_"Whatever you say, you can say infront of Jess." Laura looked at her brothers. _

_"Me too, I already know, I think." She said cutting in. Both of the boys turned to look at her. _

_"Sorry," She said. _

_"Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam looked at Jess. _

_"Hey Jess can you take Laura out of the room and let Dean and I talk for a second?" Laura looked at Sam in a weird way she was mad. _

_"Please Sam can I stay?" She asked. Pleading!_

_"Laura Now!" he yelled. _

_"Yes sir." she said walking out with her head down. Jess looked at her. "You call your brother sir?" she asked. Laura smiled. _

_"Ya, I hate it, but its a Winchester rule. I can explain it too you." She said. Jess turned to look at Sam and smiled. Sam smiled back. _

_"Dads on a hunting trip?" Sam asked. Dean looked around the room. _

_"He hasn't been home in a few days. We need your help." Dean said. _

_"What about school, what about Laura? She has to get an education. I'm not going to let her just flunk out. She's a straight A student." Sam said. _

_"I took her out." Dean said.  
"You what?" Sam asked shocked. _

_"You can homeschool her if you care that much?" Sam rolled his eyes. _

_"What about me? I have a job interview on Monday!" Sam pleaded. _

_"What about your family?" he asked. "Look I promise we'll be back tommorrow night." Sam looked at Dean. _

_"Promise?" he asked just to make sure. _

_"Promise! GO get Laura and meet me in the car." Dean said. _

_End of Flashback_

Cassie opened the door to her appartment and hugged Dean. "Oh my god Dean. I've missed you so much!" she yelled. Dean gave Cassie another hug. Sam looked at Laura and Laura looked at Sam. They were both remebering there first hugs. "Come in." she said. All three of them walked into the room and sat on the black leather sofa.

"So whats up?" Dean asked. Cassie looked at Laura.

"Laura! Wow, you've grown." she said trying to be nice. Laura looked at Sam.

"Yup, big girl now." She said looking at Dean. Her phone started to ring. Dean looked at Laura and put out his hand. Laura looked at him. (here comes the whining.)

"Come on Dean its Jessica." Dean gave her a look.

"There is such thing as leaving a message." Laura rolled her eyes and gave the phone to her older brother.

"Its not Jessica, its someone else, its says private." Dean said. Laura sat back in her chair and looked at Sam.

"So, whats going on?" he asked. Cassie gave Dean to teeth. They were pointy.

"Vampires!" Laura yelled.

"Laura-" Dean said.

"Know way, I'm not killing one. I am not no way in hell-" Dean gave her a look.

"Sorry, but I am not cutting off someones head." Cassie looked at Laura.

"You cut off there heads?" Cassie asked.

"Ya, its disgusting. Dean and Sam did it with Dad once. I was to little to do it. SO I had to stay home. I'm glad." she said looking at the sky.

"Ok, look we'll check it out and call you later." Dean said while giving up. He went up to Cassie and gave her a hug and went out of the room. Sam followed. Laura was on her way out, but Cassie stopped her.

"Is Dean still mad at me?" She asked.

"Dean was mad at you?" Laura asked.

"Nevermind." She said. Laura turned around and walked out. She walked out to the Impala and Dean gave her her phone back.

"THanks, don't ever take it again, its my baby." She said, Dean rolled his eyes.

_3 missed calls it said. Laura started to listen to the voicemail. The first one was Jessica. _

_ "O- m- g! Laura, he told me he loved me! You have to call me as soon as you can, I'm starting to miss you around here. Your hot brothers too! Look, call me. I have to tell you everything. We might get married! Well, I'm exaggerating a little but... It could happen. This is a long message but just call me. Its important!" Laura rolled her eyes and pressed Delete. She then pressed the number 3 for delete. _

_ "Next message." The little lady said on the other line, of course machine. _

_"Hey Laura, its Marcus. Calling you again. I miss you a lot. Maybe we could go out or something-" Laura didn't want to hear the rest of the message she just pressed the button 3 for deletion. _

_"Hey Laura, its your father. Don't call me, I just want you too know I'm ok. I'll call you soon. Don't tell your brothers about me, ok. Its an order. Erase this too." _His voice fadded. Laura started to look scared a little. It was her father. She had to tell her brothers about him, but then she would disobey him. That wouldn't be good at all. Dean started to notice the scared look in her face.

"Hey Laura you ok?" Sam turned around to look at his sister.

"Your pale. Are you ok?" he asked. She started to breathe really hard.

"Laura? Who was that?" Dean asked.

"No one." She said finaly.

"Ok, it better be know one. Not some boy or something." Dean said. Laura rolled her eyes. Dean started to get worried now. It was his life to keep her safe, his journey his job. He had never seen her that scared before. He didn't know what was going on. He decided to just forget about it. It would pop up eventually.


	3. I always protect you

They arrived at a hotel. Laura was exhausted, and she felt dirty. "Hey Dean, I'm going to take a shower; ok?" He nodded his head and she walked into the shower. She plugged in her radio and turned it to 106.9 soft rock. Dean sat on the bed. "Hey Sam, give me Lauras' phone." Sam looked at him.

"Why?" He asked, looking at his older brother. He new that her face scared Dean. It would bother him all night. Sam cared too, but protecting Laura was not like a 24 hour job. It was, but Dean helped him in it. Dean felt like it was his life and job and duty to do it. A around the clock job.

"I want to know who called her." Dean replied.

"She doesn't want you to know, she won't tell you. She probably erased the message." Dean looked at Sam. It could be a possibility, what if she did? That would be worse.

"I remeber when she used to tell me everything. I wouldn't have to sneak around like this." Sam looked at his brother remebering too.

"Ya, me too. She's a teenager now, she doesn't want to tell us anything." Dean smiled. He went over to his bed and put his head on the soft, fluffy pillow.

"Remeber the first guys she dated?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I remeber the brake up more." Sam said.

"She cried for days." Dean said.

"Ya, I hated seeing her upset. Look, lets let her tell us on her own; ok?" he said still remebering the phone call. Dean nodded his head in agreement. Laura walked out of the shower. She was wearing her red pajama outfit. It had bunnies all over it. Dean smiled at her, so did Sam.

"Why are you smiling at me? Its like you just had a flashback momment." She said.

"We did." Dean said.

"You've grown up Laura." Sam said.

"Oh crap!" Laura said. Sam sat up to look at Dean.

"She is defenitly your sister." Dean nodded.

"I'm proud." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Can we focus on this vampire thing?" She asked.

"Ya. What about it?" Dean asked.

"Why are you mad at Cassie." Laura asked.

"Thats none of your buisness." Dean said. While getting up from the bed. He went over to the small table where the laptop sat. He opened it, and turned it on. Sam and Laura just stared. That laptop was Sams. He usually did all the research, Dean only did it if Laura couldn't and that was never.

"Oh, thats why your mad at her." Laura said while putting the towel on the bed.

"How do you know why I'm mad at her?" Dean asked.

"Its just the way you said it." Sam said. Warning Dean. He didn't want him to give it away. That was a little too late.

"Ya, but we shouldn't be surprised, you have sex with everyone." Dean stopped typing on the laptop and looked at his sister.

"How do you know that word?" He asked very conserned.

"How do I not know that word? I'm a teenager; remeber?" Laura said. She went over to the bed that Dean was sitting at. She then lied down on the bed. Her hair was soaking that it made the whole pillow wet. She could tell that her brother was about to get mad and that they were going to end up in this big fight, not talking to each other and all that jazz. In a way, she kind of wanted that, she didn't want to tell her brother about the phone call. She new that the only word that could make Dean mad was the "s word" as he liked to call it. It was so surprising that he hated that, he had sex with everyone and he still cared about what she did? It just botherd her.

"Laura!" Sam said looking at her. He new that she said that on purpose. He just didn't know why.

"Sorry, just pointing out a fact." Sam looked at Dean.

"Laura, what are you hideing from us. You brought this up so that someone could let go of something so that you wouldn't have to." Dean and Laura looked at Sam, they were confused. What the hell did he just say? What did he mean. Laura wasn't hiding anything, well not that big of a thing. Right? Laura looked at Sam.

"Goodnight." She said while turning around on her pillow, she tried to close her eyes, but Sam and Dean both appeared on her bed.

"Laura, please." Dean pleaded. He wanted his sister to open up again. He missed that. He missed talking to her. He felt totaly shut out of her life. It was killing him inside. Laura new that.

"Ok," she said while sitting up. "If dad gave you an order to do something and you wanted to tell your brothers and brake that order, would you?" she asked looking at her brothers.

"I wouldn't tell." Dean said at the same time that Sam said, " I would." THey both turned around to face each other. Both had big question marks on there face.

"Laura, is it important, is it a life and death situation?" Sam asked. Laura looked at her hands.

"I don't know." she said. She sounded scared, what she was doing now, was it bad. She was telling her brothers in a way, but not really.

"If it was dad on the phone then why did you get scared?" Dean asked. Laura looked at him and smiled.

"I don't like being around him. He scares me with all those guns he has. I don't know why, but he just does." Dean looked at Laura.

"Know, thats not it, we carry guns around." Dean was proud that he pointed that fact out.

"Every time we see him, its just that-" She stopped herself.

"Its ok Laura, you can tell us." Sam said while comforting his younger sister.

"He just, I feel like he puts us in danger." She said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because, something bad always happens. Its always about the demon. Why do I have this life, I hate it." She said while crossing her arms. Her eyes started to water a little. Dean got up and got her a tissue. Laura smiled when he handed it to her.

"Your in danger everyday, but thats why were here." Dean said.

"Ya, we can protect you. How come you have doubts about that?" Sam asked. Laura went up to Dean. She sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The demon is stronger then both of you. Dad even said that he expects do die while fighting it." Sam laughed.

"Dad says a lot of things. Look, were trained to do these things, ok." Dean said.

"Ya, but-" Sam put his finger on her lips. He cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, just go to bed. You have had a tough day." Dean smiled. He thought his day was worse, but he felt for his sister and Sam. They both lost the people they loved in this big demon war. They left there lives, the life that they had worked for. Strived for it to be all perfect. Would they ever get that back?

**A/n: Sorry, this chapter sux. I'll get back to the whole vampire thing in the next chapter. Ok , well review, tell me how bad it was. If you really thought it was good, I would like to know to! K R and R **

**midnight893 **


	4. A big Flashback

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a long time because I didn't think anyone liked the story, but when I checked the stats on it, it was the most favored one so I decided to keep going. Well, enjoy. **

The next days were really tough for me. Sam and Dean thought that I was a little freaked out over this cutting the head thing, so they decided to let me stay home. It was nice until Dean brought Cassie home. They fought for about an hour and then they ended up sleeping together. I didn't feel that comfortable. Thank god the rooms were separated. About a week later, we started to drive on the road. It gave me some time to think about the good old days. I really missed it when Dean, Sam and I went to school, our whole lives didn't revolve around hunting.

_Flashback_

_Laura 8_

_Sam 16_

_Dean 20 _

_I walked in the house and I saw Sammy sitting on the stool that sat in our kitchen. He was trying to study, I say trying because his headphones were on. There never on unless something's on his mind. He looked sad, I didn't know why, and I thought that if I asked him then he would get mad. It was only a matter of time that he would tell Dean. They told each other everything. I told Dean everything not really Sam. I felt that since he was the eldest brother, I could tell him stuff. He liked to listen a lot too. _

_"Hi Sammy." I said while jumping on the stool next to him. I was to short, so I couldn't reach it. Sam didn't hear me, the music was blasting in his ears. I kept trying to get on the chair and he finally noticed. He took off his silver headphones and placed me on the stool. _

_"Laura, don't try and get on the chair by yourself, you could get hurt. Just ask Dean and I and we'll help you." I looked at him puzzled. Did he know who I was? At the age of 8 I liked to be independent. I used to like doing everything by myself. My brothers telling me that they would help me really got on my nerves. _

_"It's just a chair, I can do it." He looked at me with that ' Ya right' Face. I decided to shrug it all off. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked. All of sudden Dean came in. He put the car keys on the counter and walked over to us. _

_"Homework and you better get started to. Dads going to come home and he's gonna want to start training with you." Sam said. I gave him a little look. I hated it when Dad did training, it was never fun. He would always get annoyed if I messed something up. He would start yelling and I didn't like it when he did that. Then he would go on and on about how it was for my safety. _

_"I hate training, can't dad just stop." Dean looked at me like I had just said curse words. So did Sam that was never good. But, I dared to speak again. _

_"What?" I asked curious to why they were giving me that look. _

_"What did you just say?" Dean asked. I still dared to go on, even though; the tone in Deans voice was getting very stern. _

_"I hate training, and I'm not afraid to say it." Sam looked at me again and then looked at Dean. He could see the anger on his face. I could too, I thought I should run. I still didn't understand what I had said was wrong. I was an eight year old kid. Sam started to get scared now. He took his books and ran upstairs, he didn't even walk. He ran!_

_"You should be, if dad ever heard you say that, you wouldn't be able to sit for a month." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I wanted to know why we did what we did. I new it had something to do with moms death, but why all the training?_

_"Dean?" I asked. He turned around and handed me a glass of water, and then focused on what I was going to say. _

_"Ya." He replied. _

_"Why do we have to train and hunt demons? Why can't Dad just let it go?" I really wanted to know. Dean didn't know how to tell an eight year old the truth. He thought that if he told me the real truth then it would be putting me in danger. That was bad; this family always protected one another. _

_"Because, dad feels like it's his fault that mom died, so he hunts so that the guilt will go away." That wasn't so bad, it actually sounded like the truth. _

_"What's guilt" I asked. _

_"Guilt is something that stays on your mind, it makes you feel guilty." Dean answered. _

_"Oh." I replied. _

_"So, how do I tell dad that I don't want to hunt and that I don't want to shoot guns and demons?" I asked. Dean just looked at me, he tried to break the news down very kind and nice. _

_"You don't you have to follow your family. Always and forever, just listen to whatever Dad, Sammy or I tell you. That's your purpose in life." He answered, but I didn't like that answer. I decided to answer back, even though what Dean had just said ended the conversation. I wanted to know more, see if I could change my destiny. _

_"But, I don't want to do that. I want to go to school, and learn about other things then demons and ghosts. I'm scared of them, I don't like them." I said, I was about to cry. I really didn't want to be stuck with this life. I wasn't alone on that, Sammy felt the same way. _

_"Well, tough. That's the way it is." He answered. I couldn't believe his answer. Neither could Sammy. After about a few sentences of the conversation he came back down to listen. Dean and I both new that he was there, and Sam new that Dean and I new that he was there, but for some reason, we just decided that we would keep quiet. Sam wanted to learn too, he had worked very hard in school, one of the best in his class. Dean didn't really care, he just graduated high school and didn't want to go back to college, he felt that it was his job to take care of us. _

_End of Flashback _

"Laura!" Dean yelled. I looked at him and gave him that 'What the hell do you want' face. He looked back a little annoyed.

"I've been calling you for like 65 times." I took a deep breathe.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam asked me. I smiled, I wanted to tell them but be mysterious. This was something that I didn't have to tell them and it wouldn't get me in trouble.

"Good ole' days." I replied. I then turned to face the window, what was in store for us god only new. My phone started to ring again. This time I picked it up. It had that private name private number again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi baby." Oh shit not Marcus.

"Marcus?" I asked. The voice didn't sound like him, but the way he talked did.

"No, who is Marcus?" the person asked. Dean of course had already stopped the car and turned around.

"No one, Dad?" I asked. He was my second guess. I then got Sims' attention and he turned around to face me too.

"Ya-" I cut him off.

"Can you hold on a second?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" My dad asked. I promised him that I wouldn't tell Sam and Dean about him calling, but I broke the promise. So I had to lie. That was never good.

"Hide in a closet so that Sam and Dean won't hear." I answered, hating to lie to him.

"Okay, but make it quick." He said in approval.

"It's dad." I mouthed to Sam and Dean.

"Keep talking to him, what does he want?" Dean answered.

"I don't know." I said and then went back on the phone.

"Okay, sorry." I said.

"Laura, I need you to do me a favor-" The phone then got cut off again. This time, for good. I took the phone off my ears and looked at the screen. _Signal Faded._ Is what it read. I put it back on my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. He was really gone what did he want?


	5. My little song and our little fights

Dean and Sam looked at me, I returned them a small smile. Sam got off the bed. Dean continued what he was doing. I couldn't beileve it they didn't care at all. "Should I call him back?" I asked. Sam and Dean nodded there heads no. I couldn't beileve Dean, Sam, I could beileve. Dean just was such a solider, he would of called back. He always called back. Sam only called back if it was Dean or I, mostly I but still.

"We just got our father on the line and you don't care?" I asked shocked.

"Jessica died for our father and we have him; you won't even call him back! Sam and I left school and we can't even call him back!- I can't even call him back? I left Matt for this!" That was a little bit to far. I wasn't even with him- whatever, a boys name will spark off flames. I then promised myself then and there that no matter how mad Sam and Dean got at me for saying that, we will not talk about Matt. We will talk about Dad.

"Hey, you leave Jessica out of this!" Sam yelled comming up to me. At first I got scared its Sam, and when he raises his voice its not good. Its a red flag that waves and yells "Stop what your doing in the name of god" I didn't. I decided to stand right up to him. Of course he was taller then me, but that wouldn't stop me, I was pissed.

"You claim you care about her so much, well- your the weirdest boyfriend I've ever seen." Dean got up. He could tel we were in for it big time. I wasn't done, I was just begining.

"How would you know you've never had a boyfriend." It was pitifull how Dean really wanted to beileve it but I had done more then that. I was Deans sister for goodness sakes. I was 15 but they forgott about my birthday, who cares, Dean was probably having fun that day with Cassie.

"I'm 15, you don't know what I've done." I said. That of course gave Dean a heart attack. He thought that he had done such a good job at protecting me HAAH!

"You call dad back and you yell at him for giving you all this crap! This life!" I yelled at Sam. Dean was still heart stroken.

"I can't he is my dad, he is your dad too! You should have a little respect for him, Dean and I. So I excpect an appology for this outbrake. You sit in that bed and calm down and then think about your purpose in life. You are here to save people and to take orders and obey. You are the youngest, and your a girl. That makes you very volnerable and I will not let you become a brat." That was it, I am a girl what the hell was that. I know I am but you can't use that against me.

"So, who cares if Im a girl, I can still kick ass and have sex and do all the stuff that you do." I yelled back.

"Your a 14 year old girl you don't need to have sex, and you can kick ass, but you still need training." Sam snapped.

"Im 15 my birthday was one week ago, but you forgott! I can kick your ass if I want too!" I slammed his foot really hard. He had pain in his eyes but tried not to show it. I grabbed my jacket and was about to leave untill Dean grabbed me.

"Laura sit on that bed and call your father." I looked at him weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Call him, it'll change your life, but thats what you want call him." I sat on the bed and grabbed the phone. It rang but know answer.

"So-" Dean said.

"I hate you so much!" I yelled.

"Well, we love you too." Dean said. "Listen to us next time we tell you something." He then waited for something. Kiss my ass!

"No way in hell I'm saying Yes sir." I said. "Its not over, he will call back and I will talk to him. I will have a normal life!"

"Keep dreaming, we will always have something to hunt and you know it." I went under the covers and Tears started to form in my eyes. Sam could hear me and he started to feel bad.

"Laura" he said in a very soft voice. He tried to tuch my shoulders, but I shrugged them off.

"Leave me alone, I hate-" I could barely say it. He then picked me up in his arms.

"I love you too, everything will be normal again. I promise you it will. I promise Jess it will." He then started to stroke my hair.

"You haven't had sex before right? Your stil a virgin." I wasn't but I wasn't going to tell him that. He would flip.

"Ya, I was lying about that crap." Matt, wow, first time. I thought to myself. Sam wanted to get all funny, but serious in a way.

"I don't like that word." He said. I started to giggle.

"Hey, I missed that." He said. I smiled at him. Me too, I hadn't laughed like that in a long time with Sam. I remeber the last time I acctually felt safe.

_Flashbacks_

_ Sam Dean and there friend Chad was over. They were watching The house of Wax movie. It was supposed to be a horror. Sam and Chad liked it a lot because Sam looked a lot like Wade and Chad looked a lot like Nick. People acctualy thought they were them. It was funny at times. Dad was on a hunt and I wanted to sit with my older brothers. So I was sitting in Deans lap pretending to sleep. My eyes were wide open. _

_"Goodnight Laura." Dean would say everyonce in a while, thats when I new to close my eyes. All of a sudden Dean stopped saying it and I didn't know. This guy was running under a blonde slutty girl and he started to stab her feet. My heart started to race. Sam looked at me and new I was getting scared. I was 8 for goodness sakes. I tightend my eyes shut and then when it all went blank I suddenly lost the capability of hearing sound. I thought it was over so I opened my eyes. Wrong time, There was a spear in the girls head. I screamed._

_"Laura, its ok." Dean said. Sam came up to me, thats when I felt more safe. _

_"Its not real." he said. "Nothings going to happen." Dean then started to stroke my hair. I had tears in my eyes, it was scary. _

_"You prom-is-sss" I asked with little whipers in between. _

_"I promise" Dean and Sam both said at the same time._

_ Dean and Sam then picked me up and putt me in there room. I felt safe there for some reason. They pulled the covers over me and started to walk out the door. "Dean?" I asked. Sam and Dean both turned around. "Can you sing to me?" I asked. Dean started to chuckle. Sam went over to me. _

_"Remeber that song mom used to sing to you when your were a baby?" I smiled _

_"The peacefull song." I said. _

_"Chasing Cars?" Dean asked sitting next to Dean. Sam nodded his head._

_ We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _  
_

_ "Your crying." Sam said while smoothing my hair out. _

_"I miss mom." I said. Dean smiled at me. _

_"We all do, but were a family and were here now together." _

_ End of Flashback _

_** Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean John either. I own Laura. The song is own by Snow Patrol. It is an awsome Song. If you like it you should by the album, its great. If you also like it try "Over my head." By the frey. ** _


	6. If I lay here, Would you lie with me?

Disclimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean and John. The song is by Snow Patrol its called Chasing cars.

Authors Note: I love this song a lot, so I just wanted to add it one more time. I'll try and update this a lot more, I hope you guys enjoy!

Midnight893

It was 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about all the great times my brothers and I shared before these road trips. I really missed them a lot. Instead of going to sleep that night, I decided to just think about it.All the times my brothers and I shared.

_Dean- 26_

_ Sam-24_

_ Laura- 14_

_"Hi, Im here to pick up a Laura Winchester." Dean said while talking to an older women at the front desk at Lauras school. "Hold on one seconed." She said while smiling at the boys. The boys smiled back at her while then looking around the big school. "So tell me again, why did Dad inrole Laura in a Cathlic school?" Dean asked. Sam laughed, "To keep her safe from demons and devils and-" The women came back. "we called her on the intercalm and the teacher said that she wasn't in class." Dean looked at Sam with a shocked look on his face. _

_Laura was known for ditching class. "Damn Laura-" Dean yelled while looking at Sam. He then relized that he was in a church like place. "Sorry," He said while turning to the old laddy. She just smiled polietly. "Look, your her dad I'm assuming so-" Dean cut her off after he relized the mistake she had made. _

_"I'm not her dad, I'm her eldest brother, and this is Sam her other older brother." All of a sudden they heard a big bang on the wall. Sam and Dean turned around and the old women just staired at the two kids kissing against the wall. She quickly ran out to them. "Matt!" the girl said while kissing him on the lips. "Laura, you should come over some time." Laura just gave him one hell of a kiss and then the women pulled them apart. _

_"Young lady, you should be in class." Laura laughed. _

_"Young man, you are in a church and you shouldn't be kissing a girl like that. You two, go sit in the office." Matt looked at Laura and Laura looked at Matt. _

_"It was all worth it." he said. Laura couldn't speak. She had spotted her older brothers in the office. What were they doing there? _

_"Laura?" Matt asked. _

_"My-" Dean then turned around to face his younger sister. _

_"Wow, Laura, your kissing in a church- I'm proud." Sam hit his shoulder. _

_"Why weren't you in class?" He asked. Laura looked at Matt. _

_"I was haveing a little fun-" Sam cut her off. _

_"A little fun? With him?" He asked turning around to face Matt. He had this look in his eyes like 'Im going to kill you.' _

_"No, I was just kissing the wall." I answerd. Sam looked at the old women. _

_"Thanks a lot, we'll take it from here." I looked at Matt and waved it was probably the last time I was going to see him. Sam was either going to kill me or keep me as prisinor. _

_ Dean- 20_

_ Sam- 18 _

_ Laura- 8 _

_I was happy, it had been a long time since Dad was here and we were sitting her as a family eating. "Ok, so anyone have any news?" my dad asked while stuffing the fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. _

_"I do." Sam said. Everyone turned to face him. Dean and I had a smile on our face, Dad was just stairing. _

_"I got accepted to Stanford University." I started to clap and Sams face just lit up. _

_"Good job son, but your not going, I hope you know that." Sams smile then faded. _

_"What do you meen he is not going?" I asked trying to stand up for my brother. He had worked really hard for this. _

_"Young lady, who asked you to talk at the table, this doesn't concern you." I looked at Dad wanting to answer him back but Dean stopped me. _

_"Laura becareful." I looked at my eldest brother and then at my dad. He was pondering something. _

_"I'm going to college, I've worked so hard!" Sam started to raise his voice. _

_"No your not thats an order. Finish your dinner." Dad had said. I looked at Sam and then at Dad. I could see the anger in Sams face. _

_"No!" He yelled. Dean could spot trouble. _

_"Come on Laura lets go upstairs." He said I just gave him a stern face. _

_"No, I'm with Sam, and I'll help him." I yelled back. Dean looked at me like he was going to kill me. _

_"Laura, it's ok, go with Dean. Thanks for the help. I love you." He told me he loved me. That made me feel really uncomfortable, he sounded like he was dying and that I was never going to see him again. That just made me want to see him more. Dean then took my arm and pulled me upstairs. _

_"Laura Alexis Winchester, I don't want to hear you ever say No to me. You will respect me and Sam, and you'll take orders. You understand?" he asked. I didn't speak. _

_"Laura Alexis you better answer properly or I swear I'll give you one." He said I could hear the tone in his voice changing. _

_"Yes sir." I said while sitting on his bed. _

_"You don't move one inch until there done. You understand?" He asked. _

_"Dean!" I started to whine. _

_"Laura, what did I just tell you?" He asked. _

_"Yes sir." I answerd. I could hear them yelling a lot then there was a slam. I ran out of the room Dean tried to catch me. "Laura!" He yelled I didn't listen. _

_"Sam! Sam!" I yelled. I then looked at my father. _

_"What did you do?" I asked I started to shake him. He didn't attempt to move me.I then ran over to Dean and I started to cry. _

_"I hate you!" I yelled into his chest. He put his arms around me. "It will be ok, I'll go out looking for him and he'll be back by morning." Dad came up to Dean. _

_"He is not comming back, you are not going after him and I don't want either of you to call him. You understand?" He asked. Dean didn't answer I didn't either. I then took myself out of deans hug. _

_"How could you! He is your son. You should let him follow his dreams! I hate you so much!" I started to run upstairs but Dad pulled me back. _

_"Laura Alexis do you understand?" He asked. Dean then looked at me, "Laura." He said. I couldn't do anything. _

_"Yes sir." I said then very softly. _

_Dean- 19 _

_Sam- 17 _

_Laura- 7 _

_We were in the woods and all of a sudden something grabbed me. It took me to a cave and hung me by my hands. It then took out a sharp knife. He was slowly comming toward me. 10, 9,8, 7, 6, 5, 4,- I was counting the steps it had left till it got back to me with that knife. It was just standing right infron of me. Then it took the knife and put it by my arm, I started to breath very fast. Where was Sam? Where was Dean? I turned around and there they were hanging next to me. They had blood all over there face. "I love you Lau-" Sam said, He then just stopped speaking. I could feel the blade carving a peice of my skin. I started to scream. _

_"AHHHHH!" Sam turned around in his bed and faced Dean who was on the other bed. _

_"That was Laura!" He yelled. He then ran out of the room, Dean ran after him.  
"Laura! Laura!" Dean yelled while shaking me gently. _

_"Laura, it was a dream, wake up." I turned around to face him. He put his hand on my forhead. _

_"Sam go get a wet towl." I was sweating. Dean came up to the bed and took me in his arms. _

_"What happend?" He asked. Sam gave Dean the wet towel and he put it over my head. Sam then Sat on the other side of me. _

_"You were dead and Sam was dead and we were hanging in a cave with dead bodies-" My heart started to race again. Sam could tell I was getting scared. _

_"Its ok, were here. Just try and sleep." Dean looked at Sam and nodded at him. _

_"I'll stay, you have SAT tommarow, you go back to sleep." Sam looked at Dean and smiled. _

_"You sure?" He asked. Dean nodded his head. Sam then kissed my head and left the room. _

_I then fell asleep in his arms. _

_End of MEM. _

"Laura." Dean said. I turned around and squinted my eyes a little. "Its time to wake up now." He then whispered. I lifted my head off the pillow and then slammed it back down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:45." Sam answerd. I got up and just sat there and looked at them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you guys, and how lucky I am to have you as brothers." Dean came up to me and started to feel my forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever Sammy, maybe she got hit on the head." I laughed.

"I'm not sick, I just love you guys a lot, and I'm really lucky to have you as my brothers. Anyone in the world would be that lucky, but I just thank god that that anyone is me." I smiled at them Sam got up and came up next to me.

"I love you Laura." He said.

"Me too." I said while hugging him back.

"Just promise me your not about to die." he said I laughed again.

"I promise." I then started to remeber moms song. I started to sing it, thinking something was missing. Of course mom, I felt like she needed to be hear.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone  


Sam started to sing with me. I felt like the momment was perfect.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  


Dean felt like he was missing in all the act, I could tell that he thought to just throw away his ego. He started to sing a long too. We all lied down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. I could swear I could see mom sitting next to Sam.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


	7. Matts back in town!

We were still at the hotel and I was getting pretty bored waiting for Sam and Dean to come back home from killing this vampire. I knew that they were going to be ok, they were always ok, but I wasn't I was bored out of my mind. Look, they had been gone for about one hour, which meant they weren't going to be home for another 2 or 3 hours, so what's a simple walk? Sam and Dean would flip that's for one, but I needed it. I was willing to take the risk- what could happen? Well, a lot of things. I didn't know that yet. 

I grabbed my purse, just in case something did happen and I needed to call Dean. I left a little note that read- 'I'll be back by 3, and left the hotel. I was walking down the street and I heard a noise coming from the trees, they were shaking everywhere. I stopped for a second and looked around. Then I kept walking. "Psst." I heard. I stopped again.

"Hey, Laura, over here!" I turned around scared as hell. "Laura! In the bushes." I started to walk slowly towards the bushes.

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered, I decided to walk toward the bushes. When I got there, I just stood there and stared. Then something grabbed my leg and pulled me in. I screamed.

"Laura, calm down- it's Matt." I couldn't believe my ears. I looked at his face, it was filled with blood.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad beat me because I ran out of school looking for you, then I ran away and I've been on the road for three days. Out of all the places, I didn't excpect to see you here." I looked at him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. That was sweet, why did he run after me? Its not like we were going to get married.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm just really hungry, I haven't had food in three days." I stood up slowly and I helped him up. Then we slowly walked back to the hotel. I opened the door. "Take it easy ok, go sit on the bed-" I could see Deans face now. He got up and ran to me and squeezed me really tight. He then got off of me and looked at me.

"What the hell Laura, what don't you understand about not leaving the hotel. You could of got hurt, you could of-" Sam then ran in the room.

"Dean I-" He then saw me.

"What the hell Laura, we were worried about you!" He then too spotted Matt around me.

"SO, I'm guessing that guy is your dad and the other one is your uncle." I laughed.

"Sam, Dean this is Matt. Matt, these are my brothers," Matt smiled at me. He finally realized who they were. I sat him down on the bed.

"Ok, We have a lot of Ice Cream and a ton of M and M's." Dean glared at me.  
" Here." I said handing it to him.

"So what happened?" Sam asked, looking at me. I didn't answer.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Thanks for the food Laura, I'll go now." I pushed him back down on the bed. "Your staying with us." I said. He looked at me.

"You can't make me." He said.

"What if I do this then will you stay?" I asked. I gave him one hell of a kiss this time on the lips.

"Well your acting really sluty today." Matt told me.

"Ya, you kind of turn me on." I said kissing him on the neck. Sam and Dean looked at Matt, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Laura, don't forget, your brothers are here. If they weren't I promise It would be like last time." I squinted my eyes. Shit!

"Like last time?" Dean said getting up.  
"Matt, tell me what happened last time?" Matt looked at me. "You told me you tell them everything." I smiled at him,

"There a little overprotective. I don't tell them all of it." I answerd.

"O shit!" He said.

"Ya, were in deep shit."

"You lied to us," Sam said looking at me.

"Sam, not every girl tells there brother what happens in there life. " I said trying to defend myself.

"Oh, so there is a life now?" Dean asked.

"Ya, you have one two," I said. "Your not married." He laughed. "I'm older then you." He asnwerd.

"Sammy is older then you, were allowed to have a life, Sam was engadged." Dean said. He relized what just happened.

"Oh my god, Sam, I'm so sorry." Dean said turning to face his brother.

"It's ok, I miss her, but what happened, happened." Matt looked at him,

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said. I then turned to my brothers.

"Look, Matt and I didn't do anything. We just kiss ocasionaly." Dean laughed.

"That over there seemed to me like you were a little experienced." I laughed.

"Matt, was the only guy, guys." Matt looked at me with a smile.

"You waited for me too?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I waited." I said in a very soft soft voice. My phone started to ring. "Look, can we put this on hold for a second?" Dean nodded his head.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Laura?" I took the phone off of my ears and turned to Sam and Dean. "Not a word or it's your head." I whispered. I then put the phone on speaker.

"Laura, I know I'm on speaker." The man said on the other line.  
"Dad, there my brothers, I have to tell them stuff." Dean laughed.

"Well obviously not your Sex life." I looked at him with my mouth open.

"What?" My dad asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Your having Sex?" My dad asked.

"No, Dean lied." I answered.

"Did you lie Dean-" He then paused.

"Someone else is in the room." He said again.

"Ya, Sammy." I said.

"No, someone that's not Sammy." I looked at Matt.

"No, only us three." Laura don't lie to me, I can see you.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Open the door." Dad answerd,I turned to face Dean and he nodded his head. I went up to the door and opened it. "Laura, who is that someone?" He asked. I tried to stop him from moving but Dads really strong.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Matt." Matt smiled, Sam and Dean looked at me shocked. Dad looked at Dean.

"A boyfriend?" He asked.

"I didn't know until now, so don't look at me." I smiled at Dean.

"Thanks Dean I appreciate that." He smiled.

"Laura, I want to talk to you alone." John said I turned to face him.

"Dad do you really think this is-" He cut me off.

"Now Laura!" I looked at Dean he pointed to the bedroom. I looked at Sam and he mouthed 'you have my sympathies.' I smiled and stomped into the room awaiting what could be hell, or just- something not heavan.


	8. The talk

I walked into my room very cautious of my surroundings. I looked around a couple of times not knowing what was going to happen. Dad stayed standing, I didn't know what I should do. Should I sit? Should I stand? Dad then gave me the signal to sit. I was freaked out, I didn't know what he was going to say to me. I broke a lot of Winchester rules, so in a way I new this was going to happen. I sat down on the bed leaning a bit forward. My hands were together and I couldn't say anything. All I could do was just stare at the floor. Dad started to pace the room. Thats what every Winchester man does when there upset- pace the room.

"Laura," He finaly said after about 5 long minuets of silence. "You brought a boy home today, he was in need of help but, I don't think it's normal that he just shows up like that- he wants something. We have to game plan and-" I stopped my father. What the hell was he talking about? Matt was my boyfriend. It was a little to good to be true that I just happend to be taking a walk and he just happend to be there.

"Dad! He is my boyfriend. He wouldn't lie to me. I trust him." I said in his defense. I couldn't beileve he was accusing Matt like this. His dad had beat him, he was hurt I had to be by his side. End of story- well for me anyway. Dad got really mad, I could see it in his face. He didn't know what to do or what to say- that was weird. It was silent for a long momment. "Laura, your just like Sam-" I stopped him so that he wouldn't go any further. "Thank you" I tried to take it as a compliment. Dad always thought that Sam was weak. I guess thats what he was trying to tell me.

"Laura, you can't let the people you love get in the way. They'll kill you in this job- your so...your so...-" I cut him off. I crossed my hands and went right up to his face. He was of course a lot taller then me but I felt taller, the better person. He was my dad and he was probably right- which I hate but- I did it. "Weak!" I spat it out in his face. He got a little shocked. I could tell that he encouraged the 'standing up for my self' part. I went towards the door and opened it. I then slammed it in his face right when he was going to come out. Matt saw me and he tried to stand up, but I pushed him down. "I'm going to take my walk now, I'll be back." Dean got up and he tried to go after me but I turned around and looked at him.

"Your not going with me. I'm going by myself. So just sit there and calm down!" Sam looked at Matt. He had a big smile on his face. I didn't know why but all I new was that he followed me, his dad didn't beat him or anything. Maybe dad was right, I just wasn't ready to admitt it yet. I wasn't going to take a walk either. I didn't need to cool off, I had all the energy I needed. I was going to dig in the history of the Wilson family. Yes, I was going to find out who Matt Wilson really was.

**A/N: Sorry it is a short short chapter but, I promise the next one will be long. Tell me what you think Midnight!**


	9. The Wilson fire

I walked into the library that was near the hotel. I saw computers nearby and I took a deep breath and sat at the chair. 'okay.' I thought to myself. 'I really want to know who he is. This is really weird I just-'I stopped myself from taking out of it. I put my hands across the keyboard and put my other hand on the mouse. I took one more deep breathe for old times sake and wiggled the mouse. When I finally told myself that I'm really doing it, I clicked the menu button and opened the internet explorer button.

It opened up a Google page what a surprise- Google is world wide, but also just what I needed. I then typed Wilson in the search engine. I scrolled down to see how many pages I had and it read ten. I was happy there had to be something. I scrolled up to the top of the page slowly. While I was scrolling a lot of links popped out. They were the same story though, everything. **WILSON FIRE, WILSON HOUSE BURNED DOWN, WILSON FAMILY LOSE 2 FAMILY MEMBERS, WILSON FIRE SENDS FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF MILLIONS.**

I opened the first one and scrolled down interested in the story. Could this be another Supernatural fire? I didn't know what to expect. This was just too weird for me. Matt had the same thing happen to him? I started to read the article.

_ December17, 1990 _

_Today was a dark day for the Wilson Family. A horrible fire struck there house, killing two people. Becky Wilson and her daughter Lillian Wilson died while trying to save there youngest son Matt. Luckily for Jeff Wilson Matt made it out alive with his older sister Teresa Wilson. _

I stopped reading there. I couldn't read anymore. Surprisingly it was too painful. It just brought back memories of what happened to us and to mom. I didn't like to talk about death. I guess Matt didn't either. He didn't tell me about it. I new he was to good for Catholic school. He wasn't that type, his parents weren't. Well, at least his dad. His mom must have been his step mom. What if he went for the same reason that I went? What if his dad hunted to? I didn't know if I should be angry or upset. I decided to keep scrolling down just to see if anything else was suspicious. I was on the last page and I was about to exit until something did catch my eye. **TERESA WILSON MISSING WITH YOUNGER BROTHER MATT. **I clicked on the link and it showed two different pictures of Matt and Teresa. They didn't look like them at all.

Matt had run away but it was a long time ago. The date read 2000. We were in 2006. Matt had been missing for a long time. That didn't make since at all. Matt went to school in 2001 he couldn't have been missing. I kept reading and it read. **FOUND DEAD APRIL 21, 2006. TERESA FOUND DEAD AUGUAST 18, 2006. ** I finally realized that Matt wasn't Matt he was a Kyle or a Jeff or a- He was someone different running around with a different name. All of a sudden my phone started to ring. My caller I.D Read _older brother think about it. _That's at least what I had under Dean's name. I made that up because I was mad at him- but this was a long time ago. I picked.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Laura?" He asked. I laughed.

"No, it's boogyman, I have your sister." Like an idiot he believed me. You can't blame him with out line of work it's believable.

"Don't touch her." He yelled into the phone. I started to laugh.

"Dean, it's me, what's up?" He sighed on the phone.

"You scared the hell out of me." I rolled my eyes.

"Dean, the boogyman can't use the phone so-"We were silent for a while because he realized he was an idiot. That was actually kind of fun.

"Laura, can you come home now?" He asked. I tried to pull his leg again.

"No." I said. Then he got sick of it.

"Laura your coming home or I'm coming to get you." I laughed.

"Ok, I was just joking, Bye-" He cut me off.

"Laura did you find anything?" Whatever. I thought

"I said I was taking a walk, not looking for anything.

"You're a Winchester, what did you find?" He asked.

"I want to talk about it with Matt, but later." I answered.

"Come on I'm your brother." I laughed

"Ya, but not my favorite- bye Dean." He started to gasp and I just rolled my eyes. I was going to talk to Matt or whoever he was about this. One thing was for sure he was not my boyfriend until he told me what was going on, the truth and the whole truth.


	10. three against one my life as I know it

I walked into the appartment. I kept giving 'Matt' or whoever he was glares. Dad caught my glares so did Dean. Sam was just sitting infront of his laptop eating some laptop. "Hey you guys, can I have some alone time with MATT." I yelled his name a little louder then usual. I wanted to tell them that there was something up. "No." Dad just shot out very bluntly.

Dean looked at him and so did I. "Hey Dad, Laura; can I talk to you?" He asked us. He pointed to the room across the small kitchen. We slowly walked into the room.

"What did you find?" Dean asked me.

"I don't want to tell you, I want to talk to Matt or whoever he is first." Dad was really confused.

"Dad, just let her; you got your cell?" He asked me. I nodded my head slowly while looking at dad.

"You call us if that boy touches you, you understand?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Tears started to roll down my eyes.

"Laura, you okay?" Dean asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes sir." I then squeezed him as tight as I could. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, while looking at dad.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded my head in his chest. "Because you just called me 'sir.' " I was just about to brake up with Matt or whoever, I didn't want to be mad at him. It just upset me that this night wasn't going to be okay, and that my brothers were going to leave me alone with this creep. I didn't know who he was or what he was. I didn't know why I started to think that he was a 'What.'

"Just go." I said while looking in the mirror and wipping away my tears that had strolled down my face.

"Okay, were not going to be far, maybe go to a diner or something." Dean reassured me. I nodded my head. Dad looked at Dean sternly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Were staying in the Impala parked infront of the hotel." Dean just looked at me and smiled. He then rolled his eyes. Dad new he did but Dean didn't say anything so Dad decided to forget about it.

"Bye Laura." Dean said while leaving the room. Sam looked at all three of us then at Matt.

"Come on Sam, were going to the diner." Dad hit his shoulder. Dean gave him a look, but just kept his mouth on. Sam got up and looked at Matt.

"Good luck." He said looking at Matt. Matt just gave him this evil grin. It wasn't really evil, but now whenever I thought of Matt, I just thought of evil. I couldn't beileve that he had lied to me. His own girlfriend, even though I had lied to him, but I guess it was different.

"So, you got us some alone time?" He asked me. He gave me this afterwards grin. 'Men.' I thought to myself.

"Your perverted." I spat at him.

"Whats wrong? Demon got your tongue?" I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him. I didn't tell him about the demon, how did he know about that, it started to freak me out. He got out of bed.

"I killed Matt, and Teresa." He whispered in my ear. His hands behind his back. He was freaking me out right now, but I had to stand my ground.

"You were next-" I stopped him.

"What stopped you?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Love." He said plainly. I felt really creeped out. I fell in love with a demon. He went by the sink and just leaned on it.

"I saved you life from Dad." He said so plainly. I was still standing over the sink. I was frozen. Matt just paced the room.

"Who is dad?" I asked. I had an idea, but I was still in shock.

"Your dad." He said. I looked at him with a weird look. Dad would never touch me. He wouldn't dare to kill me, unless he was possessed or something.

"My dad wouldn't touch me." I spat at him.

"Ya, well he will. If I don't finish you." I didn't know what to do. I was just frozen.He then came up to me and started to kiss my neck. I pushed him off.

"Come on Laura, you used to be so free before." I couldn't beileve he said that. I ran out of the kitchen. He appeared infront of me. It was scary. He pushed me on the bed, without touching me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. "Your hurting me!" He just smiled eviley, this time I new he was evil.

"Im going to get something before you die." I tried to roll or move or do something but I couldn't he kept me down.

"Sam! Dean! Dad!" I yelled. I tried to do something. I couldn't get to my phone and he was licking my neck now. IT was grossing me out and I didn't want to go down without a fight. I started to feel my organs ripped out. He got off of me and his whole shirt was covered in blood. "Goodbye Laura Alexandria Winchester." Thats all I heard. I then slowly closed my eyes. My life started to flash before me. I started to remeber some things.

_Flashback_

_"Mary, it's a girl." I could see my dad jump up and down. I looked at myself in my mothers arms. She was in shock and she looked so beautiful. She took me from my father. Dean and Sam ran in the room. _

_"Wow mommy, she's pretty." Sam said. Everyone just looked at Sam. It had seemed like it was supposed to be a surprise-- my sex. Sam new what I was and that was rare, because babies look like both when there just born. _

_"Sammy, how did you know it was a girl?" Dad asked him. Sam looked at his dad and started to think, he was covering something. We all new it, even me, I was just born, but I was still standing infront of myself. _

_"The blanket is pink." He spat out. Good save to. _

_"Laura Alexandria Winchester." Dean said. I looked at him. My mom nodded his head. _

_"Thats a nice name Dean." My mom said, she then started to repeat it to herself. _

_"Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester." Everyone looked at mom. _

_"Thats a boys name." Sammy said. _

_"Ya, but Dean named her so instead of putting John Winchester, we'll put Dean." John looked at Mary weirdly. Then kissed her on the head. "It's your day do whatever the hell you want." I never new that I was named Dean. I always thought Laura Alexandria Winchester. I guess, Dean never mentioned it. _

_End of Flashback _

_Flashback_

_I went to another scene in my life, I was like 5 or something and Sam was 9 Dean looked 14 but maybe 16, I wasn't sure. Dean had weird hair. "Laura." He said. I was coloring something and Dean was doing the dishes. I turned around to look at him. I looked at myself at the same time. "Come help me scrub the dishes." I remebered this. I tried to warn myself to try and not say what i was going to. "Dean I'm coloring." my little five year old self said. I slapped myself on the face. "Now Laura Alexandria." He said. Didn't I know when I was five that whenever Dean said Laura Alexandria it was bad, real bad?_

_I guess not.I still kept hunting. Dean started to count down. At that momment I figgured how screwed up my life was. A 13 year old was counting down. Luckily I got up. The bad part was that I rolled my eyes. Dean slapped me across the face. That was the only time he had every really did that. _

_"Oww!" I yelled. _

_"Come when I call you next time." I just nodded my head. Tears started to roll down my eyes. _

_End of Flashback _

_Flashback_

_I was taken to another area. Matt and I were making out. I could see his eyes, they were pitch black not normal. Why didn't I notice that? "Laura, your so beautiful." He said while touching my shoulder. I just looked at myself disgusted. I really new who he was now. I then saw Dean. _

_"Get the hell off of my sister!" He yelled. I stopped kissing Matt. _

_End of Flashback _

I felt something grab my shoulder and start to shake me. I then felt a faint pain in my stomache, it got stronger and stronger. I opened my eyes. I looked around the room and saw Matt lying down on the floor. "You got him?" I asked. I then screamed really loud. Dad and Dean pushed my shoulders down to hold me steady. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. I then followed that with a scream. "Laura, he wripped your chest open and Sam is stiching it up now." My eyes opened up really wide. I felt a little more streinght. "Where is he?" I yelled. Dean smiled.

"We kicked his ass." I couldn't beileve it. There was still something wrong with the situation. "There, done!" Sam yelled. Dean and Dad got off of me and I ran for the gun that was sitting on the table, I pointed it at dad. I was still remebering what Matt had said about dad trying to hurt me. I figgured that he was possessed too.

"Laura what the hell are you doing! Get back in bed!" Dad yelled at me. Sam and Dean looked at Dad.

"Dad, she is pointing a gun at you." Dean yelled. "Why?" Sam asked.

"Laura Alexandria Winchester put that gun down!" He barked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester." I corrected him. Dean looked at me awkwardly. "How did you?" I stopped him

"Dad is posessed by the demon!" I yelled. Sam got up and went over towards me.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Matt told me that if he didn't finish me off, then dad would and I'm not dead. Somethings still not right I still can feel it."

Dean POV

I looked at my sister and then atDad. I didn't knowwho's side to pick. Something was screaming Dad but I my gutt was screaming Laura. I didn't know who to choose, theywereboth my family. I loved them very much, but I new that Laura wouldn't just hold a gunup toDad liked that. She didn't go mad, and she wasn't goingto try and kill him. Unless there was a reason.Even now,I still don't think that she would shoot him.She shouldn't I would have her ass. I couldn't beileve that Dad was possessed, yes, I went with Laura.

The demon played us pretty well. I walked over towardsLaura and stood behind her. We stood our place firmly. It was scary,I never acctually thought that I would have to take a side against my dad.He was my dad still somewhere inside. I just hoped that Laura was right about this.

Sams POV

When Laura pointed that gun up todad I automatically beileved her. I senced something to, but I didn't have the guts to hold the gun up to the mans face. I meen, what if he wasn't possessed, that was my ass. Even though dad and I had our times, I still wasn't going to point a gun to his face. He was still my dad and I still have a little bitof respect for him. Remeber I said a little. I just hope that Laurais damnright aboutthis. Ifshe isn't, then Dean will have his ass then mine, then I'll have her ass. But, I still beileved in her, she was my sister. In a way, I kind of senced it so it was okay with me.Well only if Dad was possessed_.THIS IS IT_That song was playing in my head when Laura said that he was possessed.

I didn't know why, but it could litteraly be it. We could really be facing the king of evil. I had a lot of questions for him. But, I also wanted him dead. I guess the question would be are we ready for this. I wasn't I thought that there would still be time. I know Dean was. He was probably the only one. I knew that Laura was using all her will power to point that gun at Dad. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the gun so that I could show her that I was with her. I looked at the man again and couldn't beileve that it was father. Oh my were we in for one hell of a time. I just pray that were still alive and that demon isn't.

Laura POV

oh my god, I just held a gun up to my dad. I was surprised that my brothers were standing behind me. I was glad they were, but Dean. He was probably praying I was right. Either way, I beileved that my dad would kick our ass. Part of me wanted it to be dad dad, because the demon dad, I just wasn't ready to face him. I had to many problems. I wanted to sort them all out. I saw dad, he kept looking at Matt or whoever. He was lying there uncauntious on the floor. That was what reminded me about what Matt said. I just was freaked out from all those flashbacks, I litteraly thought I was going to die. I kept seeing myself. I was standing infront of myself and it scared me. I litteraly didn't know what I was going to do, I just thought that if we stayed together, it would all work out. All we had to do was pray now. Hope that we live and that bitch dies.


	11. Love really saves the day

** Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I was just sad that my original coppy of the last chapter was earased so I had to write it all over again, then the puncuation totaly sucked out loud, but it was like 12 at night and I have no beta and I was just lucky to have found enternet so-- but you guys loved the chapter I felt like I should write another one today. LOL now this might suck but Im thinking as I go**

**I was so surprised when Sam wrapped his hand around the gun with me. I appreciated his support. We staired at each other for a while, us against dad. Our whole family was falling apart. Dad finnaly talked. "You really think Im the demon?" He then put his head down in sorrow. "Shoot me." I tried so hard to, but somewhere in there was my father. I couldn't, I dropped the gun. I started to feel weak. My hands started to shake. I fell to my knees, I felt like I was going to faint or something, but something still kept me going. **

**"Laura!" Dean yelled. I thought that he would run up to me or something but he didn't touch me at all. He didn't try and pick me up, I wanted to look and see if he was even behind me but I couldn't. **

**"Laura Alexandria Winchester, I don't really think it's a good idea to hold a gun up to your father, maybe next time you should listen to him." I started to scream in pain while my hands started to bleed. I was gasping for air. I still managed to stay strong though. I had to, my life depended on it. **

**"Its Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester." I corrected him. I fell to the ground, he came up to me. He was stairing at me now, face to face. I looked at his dark gold glowing eyes. **

**"Deans going to be dead, right after he kills you so the name doesn't matter." I still kept my eyes pealed on him. What did he mean after Dean kills me, I thought Dad was. He was changing his plans, which meens that there was still time for us to change. **

**"You killed my son!" He said pointing to Dean. "Now, your going to kill your own sister. " I could move my head now, I saw Dean against the wall and Sam against the other. If I could move my head then maybe I could move my whole body. I tried to move my hand and they moved. I slid on my stomache and started to squirm towards the gun. Sam saw me. **

**He tried to kick it toward me. Thats when the demon noticed me. "Laura Alexandria Winchester!" I turned to look at him. I had the gun in my hand. "Dean!" I yelled. "Dean Winchester." Dean looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "You think that you can just kill me with that gun? If you kill me you kill dad!" I looked at him and nodded. **

"I know that!" (There is something wrong with the font, I can't change the bold into like regullar so its like that but not for a reason- K back to the story!) I yelled. I kept my grip on that gun and didn't let it go. "Look I know your not going to shoot me, but I have a little doubt so Im just going to kill you." Blood started to drip from my chest. I started to scream in pain. "Laura!" Sam yelled. Dean did too, but there was another voice. We all turned to look at the uncontious body It was moving, but bairly.

"Don't screw this up for me!" The demon said. Matt ignored his father and ran over to me. There was blood everywhere. "Sorry." Was all he whispered in my ear. I couldn't say anything.

"Stop it!" Matt yelled. The demon started to laugh, "I made you, you can't fight me." Matt got up on both feet, he grabbed the gun out of my hands. FOr some reason I didn't care, I had trusted him again. He held up the gun to his father. "One thing you taught us is to never be week. When somethings in your way kill it, so your in my way. He pulled the trigger." I screamed so loud. Matt ran over to me and picked me up. "I didn't kill him, he's just not awake. I'll take the bullet out, but for my dad, he's dead." Dean ran over to me and took me out of Matts arms and Sam did the same.

"Laura, you okay?" Dean asked me. I couldn't move, there was blood everywhere. I just used my eyes to look around. All I could do was look at Matt, not my brothers. He killed his father for me. Well-- thats what I thought untill we saw the demon come out of him. Matt just watched, he waved slowly. I could feel him slowly comming out of his shell too.

"No!" I yelled. Matt looked at me.

"Don't go!" I yelled. Dean and Sam were startled. Matt came close to me. Dean pushed him a little farther back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. I new that Sam and Dean wanted to know the answer to.

"I'm sorry," Was all he could whisper. "You can just take the bullet out, he'll be fine, I promise you-" I closed my eyes for a split seconed and then looked at him.

"I trust you." I told him. Sam looked at me now confused as ever. He new how girls acted but I was just confusing him. I could see it in his face.

"Why would you shoot your own father?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"He was going to hurt the person that I loved." I smiled at him. I forgott at that split seconed that he was a demon. We couldn't be together though. I thought that I new everything about him but he still seemed to be a mystery.

"What happend back there, you were being totaly evil though--" He thought for a seconed and smiled.

"Demons can be possessed too." I laughed. Then all of a sudden, his demon self came out of that body. I just looked at him in the sky. He did a couple of spins and then dissapeared.

Laura POV

I new that that was probably the last time I was ever going to see Matt in my life. I still didn't beileve that he was possessed by another demon, it was really him. But what I do beileve was that he had a change in heart. He really loves me, and I don't really know how I feel about him. I meen he is a demon, we kill his kind. He kills mine, is there such thing as love with different species? I mean, who has ever heard of that.

It just gets me that everytime that he talks or leaves the room, Im startled and I want more. I thought he was evil, but inside I know he was just trying to please his dad-- He was like us. Trying to get through his sucky life. Maybe thats what drue us together. We were really a like in a lot of ways. He was strong he was exactly what I needed, but I couldn't have him. I just couldn't there would be hell and like I said, I had to please my father too.

I really wanted to see him again though, see if he changed at all. I had a strong beileve that he would. I just could feel him, trying. He was trying so hard, and he proved that today. He chose good over evil, he fixed his mistake. I guess now, I have to ask myself if its a mistake leaving him behind like that.

Deans POV

Wow, there was so much love and hate today. Most of all, I was proud of Laura, she listened to her heart. She did exactly what I would have wanted her to, I'm glad that she was right about Dad being the demon. I was still mad though that he didn't die, but it was for the better. I love dad and If I had to choose between saving dads life and the demon it would be dad.

I think that I've learned that I'm thankfull that I'm not Matt, I could have never shot my dad. Even for the one that I loved. It would be impossible. I always thought that we had it bad, Orders everywhere and 'Yes sir' 'No sir.' But Dad, he was the best. I'm glad that Im Dean Winchester. I'm glad that Laura is Laura Alexandria Dean Winchester and that Sam is Samuel Allen Winchester. I just can't imagine us being with a different family.

As for Matt and Lauras love problem, I felt so bad for them. I could see the love glisten in there eyes, they really loved each other. It's just sad, they reminded me a lot of me and Cassie, we couldn't be together because of what I did. I loved Cassie a lot, and she loved me, but we had to please our families. _Families come first. _It was a little awkward that Laura fell in love with a demon- damn, I'm going to give her a lot of crap about that. I was just happy to see her happy, and strong and so much in Love. I'm really wondering how she feels about him right now.

Sam POV

I couldn't beileve it. I was so proud of Laura, she was so strong and I could see her doing anything for her family. She really proved to me that she would really risk her life for her family. She really loved us. She couldn't even pull the trigger to shoot dad, even though he was possessed. I felt so bad for Matt, I couldn't beileve that he had the will power to shoot his own father. Even though he was evil and all, but he was still family. I realized that day that I was lucky to be Samuel Allen Winchester. I loved my family, and he could toss him like a couch potato.

It really is a man eat man world out there. I felt so bad for Laura and Matt though, you could see that they really loved each other. Like Jess and I, but Matt was a demon-- Deans going to give her so much crap about that. I've never heared of two diffrent and I mean different types of people loving each other like that. It started to make me think, why I was diffrent. I mean, if I had gifts and I could love Jessica Lee Moore then why couldn't Laura. Well-- his dad killed my mother. Does that make any difference, he was still a good person. He proved that today, saving my little sister.

I was just worried about Dad, what were we going to do about him. He was just lying there. Laura said that she trusted Matt, after all that he did, I couldn't beileve her. It just showed true love. He shot my father though, that was not a smart move. I still can't beileve that he did that. I think Laura couldn't either, thats why she couldn't think. I really thought that we killed him though, I guess we'll never know how he woke up.

Matt POV

My father had knocked me out today. He punched me and then shot me with the gun. I couldn't beileve that he would do that to me. I thought I was really dead. I didn't know how I woke up, I guess thinking of Laura in hell really got me thinking. I should of done my life differently. Why did I let dad push me around. Always telling me what to do, it ruined my life, it ruined Laura and I. Then I found myself up awake. I heard a voice.

"Your a good man Matt, here is a seconed chance." I didn't know who told me that but it inspired me. All I could think that seconed was that I had to save Laura, she was my life, my job, my journey, my Laura. I loved her and that was all that mattered. When she told me that she trusted me, I just fell apart, I had practically raped her and she still wanted to give me a seconed chance.

She was so kind and thats one thing that I loved about her, I had to let this Matt fellow go. Thats what I thought next. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but it wasn't the right time. I wanted to see her again, but in order for me to try again, I had to rebell against my father, I had to join the good side and not go near Laura. She was my weakness, I was either strong fighting with her but when anyone touched her, I was weak I would be able to give up anything- Even my own father.


	12. Im sinking real low and I need you

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait since school started I can get a chapter out every other day-- so Im going to be busy hope you like this chapter... **

**midnight893**

I was lying on the bed. Sam and Dean were arguing in the next room. That's when I realized it. My life sucked. I sure had a great brother. Sam was the best, but what about Dean. The fact that he was really my dad and my dad just wasn't himself. I wish I new mom like Sam and Dean but I was really little. That day I lost my whole family. My mom, dad and Dean and soon Sam. I could here bits of the conversation going on in the other room.

"Dean! Dad is sick, he is lying on the bed with a bullet in his knee and all you want to do is go to Walgreen's and get a first aid kit? We have to go to the hospital!" I could hear feet stomping all over the place.

"Sammy what the hell are we going to tell the cops, Laura's insane boyfriend shot dad and he then left his body? Oh yea! I forgot his body is lying there dead on the floor what are we going to tell the cops that we have one missing person in our room and that he is lying there dead on the floor? What do you think there going to think? Sam Im older and I'm going to a store to get that bullet out of dad. That's final." I saw Dean run out of the room mad as hell. He gave one look to me and told me in an annoyed voice; "I'll be back." He then left the room with a slam.

Sam came out of the room and gave one glance at dad and then looked at me. I was lying down in my bed and I pretended to be asleep but the lights were on and I wasn't in the bed properly.

"Laura you need to get some sleep; okay?" I sat up in bed and just gazed at Matt and then back at Sam who was sitting on the table.

"Don't." I said. Simple.

"What?" He asked me. Tears started to roll down my eyes. He saw them slowly hit the bed. He quickly came over to me and put me in his arms.

"Laura what's wrong?" He asked me. I just held him really close to me. I didn't want to let go because if I did, I might loose him to.

"I'm losing everyone... I lost mom and then Dad and slowly after that Dean. You then Matt, but you came back to me and I don't want to lose you again! I can't take it anymore!"

"What do you mean? Deans here and so is Dad. He's right there look." I slowly turned to look at Dad and then the door. It symbolized were Dean had gone. I then turned to look at Sam again. I wiped a tear from my eye and then looked at Dad and then quickly whipped my head back to Sam.

"Who are you kidding? When Mom died so did Dad and Dean felt bad so he became dad. Then you went to college." Sam smiled and pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Laura, I wish you could have met Mom. She was a great person in life. Deans just trying to do what he thinks is best for us, it might not be right, but he's your older brother give him some slack. What do you think he is going through? You know that macho man impression that he gives isn't really him. It's just his cover." I looked at Sam, what the hell was he talking about it seemed like he had Dean all figured out. Maybe that's why he cut him some slack, but why didn't he tell me about this before. I was really sinking here, sinking low. So once again I decided to ask the question that could get me killed. I don't know how but I just had a certain feeling about it. When you have a feeling in this family, you follow your instincts.

"A cover?" He nodded his head.

"You think Dean likes getting drunk? Having Sex--" He paused for a second.

"Getting drunk and doing all those things he does, except sex, I think he likes that a lot." Sam started to babble now. I touched his shoulder lightly. He stopped.

"Sorry." He said.

"Look, the point here is that Dean really loves you and he might be a little over protective or whatever, but if it helps heal himself, I'm willing to give him anything that he wants. You should to, because you love him; right?" He asked me. I nodded my head. I was glad that I got all of that out. It really helped having a smart person in the house. He seemed like he understood everything. Sometimes we needed that. I'm glad that he was there. Right then. It helped a lot. Dean ran in the room after about 10 minuets. I was asleep on the bed, kind of.

"Sam, I need you to hold Dads leg; okay?" Sam got up from his spot and held dads leg down so that there was no movement during the pain. Dean took the tweezers out and started to pull the bullet out. It finally came out and then, he took some string and started to sew up the big cut.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked. I turned around to look at them still pretending to be asleep. I new what was coming.

"Listen Sammy, it's been a long day and I really think this can wait." Sam stopped in his spot.

"It's about Laura." Dean turned around to look at me. I turned around again; I couldn't help but to smile. He smiled back, but he acted like I was asleep.

"Is she okay?" He asked still looking at me. I smiled under the covers.

"I think that maybe you should take a day with her just you and her." I opened my eyes for that. What did he just say?

"Why?" He asked. Brothers-- I thought to myself.

"Dean when was the last time you took Laura out, just you guys. When was the last time you were her brother? Dean new exactly what Sam was talking about but he decided to push it off.

"What do you meen?" Dean asked. His voice said it all.

"Think Dean. I was 17." Dean turned around.

"How do you remember this but I-" He paused and then started to think.

_"Hey Dean?"_ My voice started to enter his mind. He didn't want to remember but he couldn't avoid it.

"Sammy stop!"

_"Ya Laura." He answered me while pushing me on the swing. _

"Dean remember it! You can, I know you want to!"

_"This is the best day of my life. I think it's the best day to be a Winchester." I answered him with the biggest smile on my face. _

_"Why? I think its great being a Winchester." _

"Dean, I know it hurts but you have to remember it. It will help you a lot; I don't know why you're avoiding it."

"It hurts Sam, that was the best day I had in my life!"  
"Then remember!"

_"Dads home and Sams not worried about a test. Your not at a bar your right here with me, but you know what's sad Dean?" The look on Dean's face read 'shocked' but inside he new that I was right. _

_"What?" He asked again. _

_"Your going to go to a bar tomorrow because dads going to leave for a hunt. Sam's going to get assigned homework. That's going to be crazy, and I'll be sitting on this swing all by myself." Dean stopped pushing for a second. _

_"Dean are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head. _

_"Let's go get some ice cream!" he said. He tried to be enthusiastic, but he wasn't. I was only 10 so I didn't care. _

"Okay Sam, I get what you're saying. I'll take her out to a--" He paused. "I'll take her out."

Sam POV

"Sorry Dean." I replied.

"That's okay I needed it. By the way you're sleeping on the couch." I rolled my eyes and looked at the lumpy couch. That night I did what I always did. Think about Laura and I, our best day together.

_"Hey Sammy." She said to me while entering my dorm room. This was the only time she had ever come up here. She came up by herself too. I have to admit, I was a little worried, but it's Laura. _

_"I missed you so much!" He said while squeezing me. My blonde beauty came into the room. She smiled at me and then at Laura. I miss that smile a lot. _

_"Hi, I'm Jessica nice to meet you." Laura gave that Winchester smile and stuck out her hand. She slowly shook it. She then looked at Jessica, she was 5 months pregnant and Laura was the one that I wanted to share it with. _

_"So Sammy, is that yours?" She asked me. I slowly nodded my head. _

_"It's a girl." she smiled. It was the best moment of my life, I felt like I had gotten everything back. _

_"I like the name Kayla." Laura told me while she hugged Jessica. Jessica smiled at me and then started to agree with the name. _

_"I like that name too." She said. _Then my memory started to dissolve and I slowly fell asleep.

Deans Thoughts

I didn't want to remember at all. It brought all the pain back. I hated that. I loved Laura a lot, and she went through a lot. Sam was right; she was slowly loosing all the people she loved. It was really sad to see her like that. She had no father either, but Sam was right about that too. I was trying to hard, and it was affecting our relationship. I wanted a good one, I really did. It was sad thought to think that the best day of my life was with her-- that was the best part. But at a playground, not at astroworld, or splashtown. At a children's park.

I guess what mattered most was that we were all together. I think that's what Laura saw in it. I actually know that's what she enjoyed. It was true, I never once had a good damn day with Laura and I'll make sure that it'll change. This day will be the best and she will never ever forget it.

Sam POV

I could tell Laura was falling apart from the very beginning. I just didn't want to mess with the big pile of laundry. It was all dirty and when you don't want to do something you just get lazy. I think that when you're a brother, you can't do that because you let your whole entire family down. I felt so bad so that's why I told Dean. I wanted to make it up for Laura because she was right in one thing. She had lost everyone and I know how it feels. I lost everyone too.

I lost my daughter in birth and my brother. My father did die with my mother. I don't want my whole story to be a sob story, but it really is. I mean, would you want to hunt demons for a living knowing that you can die any second? I wouldn't but I do. I hate it and I think the whole world knows that. You know I feel bad for Laura the most though. All we have is each other and I think that she realized it. We didn't and that's what made the one big wrong turn.


	13. My job

**Sorry I know I said every other day but My internet stoped working... here it goes.**

_The next morning I felt someone rub my feet. I jumped._"Damn you!" I yelled. I then rubbed my eyes and saw Sam just standing there all dressed and ready to go. "I'm sorry, I know its five in the morning and you don't want to be up but, we have to go." I looked at Sam like he was crazy, it was five in the morning! The point of not going to school is sleeping in! It was five in the morning. What about Matt? What about Dad. I turned around and looked at the bed. It was empty. Sam senced the feeling.

"He left in the middle of the night." Typical he never even said thanks for saving my life kids. Or I love. Or keep in touch even, he was just dad-- or not really. Not anymore. I didn't want him to be. I looked at the wall, thats where Matt should of been. His back should of been against it. He wasn't there. Tears started to roll down my eyes.

"Laura, please... I'm sorry, I had to do it. I'm sorry. Come here." He told me but instead he came to me. He gave me the biggest hug. I would of asked for bigger, I was in need right now. He just dumped my boyfriend without me even saying goodbye. I cried in his arms for a good five minuets.

"Look Laura, I'm really sorry, but we had to go. This hotel was really starting to remind me of Lawrance." I just got closer to him. I squeezed him really tight, I didn't want to let go. "I know honey, I'm sorry. Look I have your things all packed and in the car. You don't have to change, I'll let you sleep in the car." I just nodded my head. "Come here I'll carry you." A smile spreaded across my face for just a split second. The last time Sam ever did that was when I was 7. When he did it this time. It made me feel special. Not emmbarased (sp? Sorry I know it suxs!) or babyish, but Sams little sister.

I decided that the whole thing was a big dream and to wake up from it was to go to sleep again so while Sam took me to the car. I fell asleep in his arms. Dean was sitting in the front with a cup of coffee. It smelt really good and I wanted one so bad, but I didn't want to ruin the momment. I know its corny, but this was really special for me and I didn't want anyone to ruin it for me. Not even Dean, and if he did I would have to kick his ass.

"You caught a baby! Great! Put her in the back." Dean said when he saw Sam carring me. Sam was just standing in front of the Impala. I was in his arms with my Victoria Secret Pj's on. They were pink with hearts on them. They smelled so clean and they were confy, not the naked kind-- Dean thought I was to young for that stuff.

"I don't want to wake her Dean, she's been through a lot." Sam answered him. He was still standing there. He didn't want to let go of me and that really ment a lot. I wish that I could tell him how much I loved how my words really affected him.

"Fine, sit with her in the back. I really don't know what else to tell you. Except maybe, your coffee is going to freeze." Sam rolled his eyes and just stood in front of the back seat door.

"Come on Sam!" Dean yelled. We could all tell that he was getting annoyed. His voice entered my dream-- not that I was having one but it was just running through my head now. Over and over again.

"I can't! Can't you see, my hands are a little full now!" Dean rolled his eyes, he didn't want to get up. He was always Lazy, but I guess when it came to Sam or I he was there. I loved him for that. I wish he could know that. In a way I think he does but I'm afraid that if I talk to him he'll make it sound like a joke. At least with Sam he can be serious.

"Happy!" Dean asked while slamming the door. I jumped a little. Sam just started to stroke my brown hair, his fingers felt so loft and he felt so caring. Dean kept rolling his eyes. But in a way, he wanted to jump in the back. I could tell by the music he was playing. He was worried for me, and I had to say that I was too. I was scared that I was going to jump into the blue water and know one would rescue me and then... It would be black.

"Sam?" Dean asked while lowering Tommy Lees solo.

"Ya." He said in a whisper. Dean got the hint.

"I think we should take Laura back to that private school." Sam stopped for a second and then looked at Dean he started to process it. I squished my eyes closed really hard. They started to form wrinkles in my eye lids. It's a big dream. I kept telling myself but I couldn't beileve it know matter how much I tried.

"We can't do that Dean." Sam said in my defence-- thank god.

"Why? I think it would be good for her. I think she needs some time from all this drama." Sam chuckled a little bit. One thing about Dean is that he try's to help but he doesn't really understand the problem so when he attempts, it goes down hill. Thats one big reason why I like him as my brother. He tries because he cares-- and thats all that matters; right? I told you I'm falling here.

"Because Dean, Laura doesn't need time away from this 'drama' she's a girl, they get enough of that. I think Laura knows how to handle 'drama'" He made sure to put little air quotes.

"She needs us and Im 100 percent positive that if she spends more time with her family, then she'll feel a lot better." Dean stopped the car. Traffic was backing up.

"If you promise me, I'll trust you." Okay, did he just say that. I was shocked, of course I couldn't scream "What!" but him trusting Sam when it comes to me, it's like trusting me when it comes to Sam. It's like trusting Dad when it comes to Sam. How sad, how could I think that it's like trusting Dad when it comes to Sam... I guess its because it's true.

"Wow, Okay..." Sam said. I guess he was shocked too. I didn't wake up for another three hours. I guess I couldn't play the sleeping game anymore. I think that Im acctually getting good at it. Thats sad, really sad. Shows a lot about me huh?

"Sleeping Beauty is up." Dean said still stairing at the road. I took the ponytail holder that was wrapped around my hand and tied it into my hair. I grabbed a ribbon from the floor-- it was the one that I dropped last week, and tied that around my pig tail. I then rubbed my eyes and did a big yawn.

"Thank god! My legs were killing me." Okay that was uncalled for I'm not fat! I decided to shrug it off anyway.

"Anyone have a breathmint? A shower? My clothes? Anything?" Dean and Sam shook there heads no.

"Not for another two hours babe." Great! fate had just struck, they wanted to have family time? Well I guess god gave them two hours in the car... thanks!-- I didn't mean that sarcasticly. But, in the car come on. Where were we going anyway. We were on a highway with people... Were we going into the city? Dean hated the city, he usually liked to hide. Oh right, I forgot Dean was planning something for us. Should I be scared or not?

Sam POV

Okay, I'm trying here to be more of a big brother I don't really know if its working but I've really been slacking. How does Dean do it? I mean I thought his job was really easy, and I only have to take care of one kid. He takes care of both! How does he do it. He still goes to bars... not him at all though, and he still dates girls and gets his sex every week. He still has time to take care of us bickering and fighting, and our emotions-- Wow! I think that in some strange universe, Dean is needed in this family. Because without him, we would fall apart.

I got an email from my friend the other day. I really want to go visit her, she's having a hard time. She took some time off of college because her brother has been accused of murder. I think it could be our kind of gig, but Laura is having a hard time now, so I don't think I'll tell Dean to go on another hunt for a while. Or maybe I can go by myself-- doubt it. I don't think Dean will let me, but I'm 22! I should be able to make my own decisions.

I guess I'll just follow the rules until people just settle down here. But then I'm gonna become more independent, cause I hate it when Dean tells me what to do.

Dean POV

I can't beileve what Dad did. I think he ruined it for Laura and there relationship. If they even have one. I think that the one thing thats so sad is that if you were to ask Dad what Laura's favorite colors were then he wouldn't know that the answer was black and pink together but seperate, its green. Or if you asked him what her favorite food was then he wouldn't know that she loves sushi, but for everyday its pizza.

He wouldn't know her favorite subject is math... which I'm still trying to figure out. I guess Sam would know. There both really good at it. Takes Laura 10 minuets to do her math homework, it used to take Sam that long I would just sit there for hours. Reading and trying to figure it out. She can't even get an education because all of this 'drama' is affecting her grades. She really is smart though, I know it Sam knows it but Dad... doesn't care! I think the next time I see him I'm gonna kill him... Well not really but I'm thinking about it.

I just wish that we could just forget about the whole hunting thing. I don't even have a life because of it and when I say 'life' I mean 'life!' I wanted to life by my own. Forget colloge-- screw colloge. I wanted Laura to live with me and Sam to be at Stanford, I wanted everything to be normal. I think that I'm changing but what Dad did really pissed me off.

We saved his life, when do we ever save his life? He's so good. Are we getting better then him? He taught us it's impossible unless, were practicing more then him. What if he's not hunting at all but he is just trying to find that f-ing (Laura is in the car. I don't even like to think of that word, but you all know that if she wasn't it would come out in a heart beat. I think she has a secret power like Sam I think she can read our minds... Or I guess I'm just scared that she will-- I better be careful) demon!

I guess were just going to have to relax a little and try Sams little experiment. I don't know if it will work, but It better. Finally the damn traffic started moving! I can go into the city... eww the city... this better work!


	14. Laser Tag and Cassie

As we entered the city, I got more and more curious as to where we were heading next. I was still in Sams lap, a little sleepy, but still hanging in there. The music got louder though, that meant Dean was really in a good mood. He didn't even let on why. As we entered the state of Missouri everything started to get familiar. I new these roads before, Dean was driving like he did too, not once did he ask Sam for directions. He pulled up to a small apparment complex, yes, I did say appartment complex, not motel, appartment complex. I new where we were now. Sam on the other hand had no clue. I came here when we were 10, Dad and Dean were staying here for a while. Dean was finishing a college course, so he decided to rent an appartment.

I didn't know he still had it though. I looked at Sam and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. He was really confused, and of course he couldn't argue with Dean becuase in the car, the rules are Dean drives and Dean knows what he is doing. Sam and I have tried to rebel against that but no luck. "Welcome home." Dean said interupting my thoughts. I got up and put my hair in a small bun. Dean took out the keys and started to search for one. I got out of the car and started to look around.

_Flashback _

_"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked looking around the place. _

_"You have to promise me you won't tell Dad about this." When did Dean ever hide stuff from dad?_

_"What about Sam." He looked at me and paused for a long time. _

_"Not even Sam..." He moaned, you could tell it was really hard for him to say it. _

_"Why? why are you doing this Dean. What is this?" I asked. _

_"Because, I like Missouri." Bullshit, Dean loved Texas, he said it was his favorite place out of all the places he traveled. I don't know why we liked it, there was nothing in it, no tourist attractions nothing. I guess... I don't know he just did. All of a sudden a girl came out of the appartment next to his. She saw Dean closing the door. _

_"Your leaving?" She asked. He nodded his head._

_"Just for now, I'll come back, I always do." What?_

_"Promise?" She asked him. He kissed her on the lips and then answered, "Promise." He then took my hand and left without saying another word. Of course I didn't ask Dean what that was all about, I new that after he made me promise about the place, it meant that I would never talk about it in front of Dad, Sam and him. _

_ End of Flashback. _

I was stairing at the building Sam came by my side. I understood now, I got why he kept the place. Why he made me promise not to tell anyone. Was he returning? Were we plannted her for good? I mean, dad would have a cow if he new that we just stopped. Sam looked at me, he saw that I was in awe of the place. He didn't really know why.

"You know something;... don't you?" I didn't answer him. I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm. Dean ran passed us and up the stairs of the building. He stopped infront of the girls door and was about to knock but stopped. He then turned to look at what I think was his place and stuck the key in. It was his place, strike one.

"Laura, tell me what you know." I looked at Sam straight in the eye and was scilent for a long time. He let go of my arm and then just staired at me.

"Laura-" I stopped him.

"I can't I prommised." I then crossed my arms and followed my brother inside his I guess appartment.

"Dean?" I asked. He was sitting on a sofa with a box of beer in front of him.

"Where's Sam?" He asked me. Sam walked through the door and looked at the room. There was a flat screen and couches...acctuall couches. A kitchen and two other unknown rooms."What the hell Dean." was all he could say.

"It's mine, all mine." He said it like he was proud of himself. He then pointed to the two rooms that were closed. "Laura, thats your room and Sam and I will share the room next door, but now were going out, I want to show you something." Dean put the beer down and walked toward Sam and I who were still standing astonished at the place. He patted Sam on the shoulder and then grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

After we were outside he walked back to the car and I followed him. The whole ride was scilent, I tried to ask where were going but he just answered, "It's a surprise and if you ruin it for yourself, I'm gonna be real upset." I decided to shrug it off and thought that I could wait a while. After about thirty minuets Dean got out of the car. I looked around and I saw this store that read Laser Tag! Were we going to do laser tag?

"Don't just stand there come on." I walked right next to him and we put his arm around me. I smiled while we walked into the store. Dean walked up to the counter and I saw that girl, that girl that I remembered being next to us.

"Hey, can I rent out the place for the day." He said kind of sarcasticly. The girl dropped the towls she was holding in her hand and slowly turned around. Dean had this big smile on his face, he was happy and I was getting to that point.

"Dean?" She asked while turning around. When she saw him she ran up to him and put her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and then said. "Hey Cassie." I new that name. Cassie, Cassie-- I was remembering it all.

_ Flashback_

_ I looked at my clock and it read 2:37. I was waiting for Dean to come through that window. He was out way to late and Dad would kill him. I heard noises come from the window and shot my head that way. _

_"Your late." I said. He had this big smile on his face. _

_"Does dad know?" He asked me. I shook my head no. _

_"Thanks a lot, I owe you one." I looked at him like what the hell. I guess I was a bit of a brat when I was little. _

_"you owe me ten." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and took out a ten dollar bill from his pocket. _

_"Where are you getting all this money from, you know dad really nee-" He stopped me. _

_"Don't you tell dad or I sware to god-" I cut him off. _

_"What are you going to do Beat me to death?" He put the money back into his wallet and then looked at me. _

_"Know, I would never do that, but it'll be bad...real bad. Something you will never forget." I rolled my eyes and closed the light. Then put my book on the night stand next to me. Dean changed and then got into the twin bed next me. _

_"So what were you doing anyway?" I asked. Come on I was curious. _

_"I was out." Was all he said and then turned around. I had to know more. _

_"Where?" He smiled, I couldn't see it but I sure could hear his smile stretch out real far. _

_"With a girl, a very special girl." Okay it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing. _

_"So you were gettin' sum?" I asked. He threw a pillow at me. _

_"If dad new you new what "gettin' sum" is then he's going to kick your ass." I rolled my eyes. _

_"Not really, you taught me remeber." He turned his body around to face the window indicating that he really was tired. _

_"Don't remind me." He answered. I breathed out really loud and turned around to where I was facing the closet. My back facing his. _

_ End of Flashback. _

I spoke up after I saw Dean hold that girl. "She's the girl isn't she?" I asked. Cassie came out of Deans arms and then looked at me. He nodded his head. I new what he wanted to show me, he was going to do something with this girl, something big. She seemed really special to him.

"Anyways, We were wondering if you wanted to play a game of Laser Tag with us. It helps you with your hunting skills and it's fun." Did he just say that out loud infront of her.

"You told her, Holy--" He cut me off.

"Remeber right, because I do." I rolled my eyes.

"I think that I got paid for keeping my mouth shut." He nodded his head.

"Your right, you got paid life coins."

"Fine I promise."

"Dean, I can't play, I'm working." He rolled his eyes.

"How much is it to rent out the whole place?" She looked at him with eyes wide open.

"You don't have it." Right now, I wasn't sure what he had.

"Try me."

"$350." My jaw dropped opened.

"Please... You think Im poor?" He handed her the money.

"Dean where did you get that?"

"I have my ways." He stole it, I just new it.

"So, when do we play?" She smiled at him and then said. "When this game finishes, I'll close the store and you can play as many times as you want."

"We." He corrected her.

"We." She said liking how that sounded. I on the other hand didn't like how that sounded at all. It just sounded so eww... Dean and Cassie. For some reason I didn't like her. I don't know why, but I just didn't. It wasn't right, it didn't feel right. I told you I'm a brat.


	15. Is there a purpose for him in my life?

Have you ever wondered if there was a purpose for you life? I meen, I've never really thought of what mines could be. It couldn't be hunting; could it? I didn't want it to be. I meen, Matt, being a demon. When does that ever happen? Never. As I hid behind the piller in the laser tag areena I started to think about my destiny. What my purpose was in life. I have to admit, the hiding place was pretty good. I wasn't found. At all. I don't know how long I was sitting behind the pillar, but it must of been long because before I new it, Dean was yelling "Laura, games over! Where are you?" I didn't want to move.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I was supposed to do in life. I meen, is it what I'm supposed to do? Or what I want to do. I don't want to do this. Know one can do this. Someone has to, I get that, but I don't want to. Sammy doesn't want to. We all know that Dean might want to, but he doesn't trust me. After about 10 minuets of Deans voice going on and on I just started to pore out my feelings. Teers started to stroll down my eyes as I thought of my life. What was I supposed to do? What did I want to do? All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Laura, what happened?" It wasn't Dean. You could tell by that soft voice. It reminded me of mom. I slowly turned around and Mom was standing there right infront of me. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there in shock. She came up to me and gave me a hug. She felt so warm and safe. I felt like I had found Sancuary from the world.

"Laura, I know, everything is going to be okay. Like it always is." But that wasn't true, it was never okay. Never. I might put on that act of 'I'm okay.' But I'm not. I really amn't and Sam talking to me and Dean talking to me and taking me out like that. It doesn't really scratch the surface of how I feel. It never will. I feel hurt, and alone and I need someone that I can really trust. Sure I can trust Sam and Dean. But there my brothers what am I going to tell them.

"No mom, it's not okay. My life is falling apart, and I just want to start over. I want to go back to that day where you were holding me and Dean and Sammy were growing up like kids. I want to grow up like a kid, I want to do normal things. I don't want this." She brushed her fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek and then dissapeared.

"Laura, is that true?" That voice was Dean. Could he see Mom? It would explain a lot, I wasn't really in the mood to explain everything.

"Where's Cassie?" I asked. I really didn't want to start this conversation with my brother. He was my brother, what was I supposed to tell him? He didn't really want to start the conversation either so he just shrugged it off and answered my question. "She's outside, she won the game." Figures I thought. As I left the Areena, Cassie handed me a cup of coffee.

"I thought you might like this, it's Hazelnut, your favorite." How did she know that? Oh, Dean... Dean tells Cassie everything. Or at least he did.

"Thanks." I said while sitting down at a table. The table was circular, it had a green Laser gun on it and three chairs sat around it. I kind of made it clear that I didn't want Dean or Cassie sitting by me. I just wanted to sit alone, thinking about my future and Mom. Why was mom here? Why did she come. You know what, she came thats all that matters. I'm not even going to go near that subject, it's not what I want. But, I still wanted to know. Mom never came unless something big was going to happen. But something big happend. Not going to happen, it can't be that. I can't take that anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whats wrong with Laura? She's so quiet." Cassie said while leaning on the table. She was watching Laura from the Potium. Dean stood by here with his cup of coffee in his hands.

"She just needs a brake." He told her while sipping some Coffee. Cassie couldn't help but watch her. She senced something, but she just couldn't tell what was wrong exactly. She new Dean new.

"It's a boy isn't it?" She asked. He looked at her surprised. Why would she think that? I meen, of course that was part of it, but there had to be more.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked while staring back at his baby sister. She had gotten up from her seat and walked over to them, ending there conversation.

"I'm going in the car Dean, take your time." She walked out of the fun house with her head down. She was thinking about a lot of things, you could just tell her mind was filled with thoughts.

"Okay, so maybe I should go..." Dean said while facing the girl he once loved. She leaned in and kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Call me." Then left him standing there speachless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was walking out the fun house My thoughts had been interupted once again. I then felt a surge of pain run through my body.

"SHIT!" I yelled hoping that Dean wouldn't here me. As I looked down, I saw a stain of coffee on my shirt. My white shirt, the only white shirt that I had was brown now. Just like my life, it was all brown.

"I'm so sorry." I heard a boy say. I closed my eyes and then looked up to see a tall handsome boy with brown eyes and blondish brown hair. He seemed like a Hollister guy that was really close to an older sibling that loved the OC. This would be my kind of guy, but I just decided to brush it away. I didn't want to get into this guy thing again. He looked at me and then smiled. I smiled back like a little brat and walked away.

"Hey!" The boy yelled at Dean while he walked out. Dean turned around to face him and then gave him a weird look. "Is that your daughter?" He asked. Dean got a weird look on his face and then said, "Who? Laura? No! She's my sister." The boy just stood there pondering something. You couldn't tell what though, "Why?" Dean asked. The boy took out a pen and paper from his pocket and wrote down his number.

"Can you give this to her and tell her I'll be waiting for her call?" Dean shrugged then bit his lower lip. "She's my sister, what makes you think I'm going to give it to her?" The boy started to think, you could tell he was fishing for something to say back. Then he looked over at me and then at Dean and smiled. "She's sad, you know that, and I can tell. She needs somone to talk to, so maybe..." Dean put is hand up stopping him.

"Got it." He said while taking the paper and then walking toward the car. "Hey, whats your name kid?" Dean said while snapping his neck toward the boy real fast.

"Tyler, Tyler Miller." Dean smiled and then opened the car door. I was just watching out the window. I wasn't even paying attention.

"So I take it you didn't see that." I didn't answer him.

"Laura, why aren't you sitting in the front? You love the front." I just shrugged my shoulders not taking my eyes away from the window. "Laura..." Dean stopped himself which got my attention. I turned around to face him.

"Here is this guys number, you should take it and think about calling him." I looked at Dean weirdly getting why he hesitated and looked at the peice of paper. It said more then his number, it seemed like Dean didn't read the letter.

_Hey Laura, (Your brother told me your name) _

_ I'm sorry that I spilled coffee all over your white shirt. If you ever need to talk call me, maybe we can have a cup of coffee. _

_Tyler _

_555-0157 _

I paused when I saw his number. It just reminded me off Matt. His number was one digit off. 0156. That just made me think that I had to call him. There was some reason for me to call him. I wasn't ready to call him, but I felt like Matt was telling me too. He wasn't dead, but, it just felt like his was. If he were only human, different. It would really help... but like I said, I think theres a reason for everything and this guy had some purpose in my life.


	16. I can't do anything but I can try

**Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural or any of it's charachters and I don't own the song Upside Down, Jack Johnson does... I DON'! **

**A/N: Enjoy!**

The ride home was silent. I new that Dean wanted to say some things, but I really didn't and he respected that. He was happy, that he found Cassie again, but I didn't know if they were together or not. They didn't even talk about it. I figgured that Dean wouldn't be staying at the appartment tonight, he's a man... they can't wait to do things. So right now he was probably thinking how he was going to get in her pants. I kept looking at the letter, that number. What the hell was that? Isn't it weird that Matts number was just one digit off?

When we got home I slammed the door of the Impala and ran up to the appartment slamming the door behind Dean. Sammy gave me a weird look. I didn't want him to get the immpression that I had a woopdi doo time. I meen, it was cool Dean was trying to get closer to me but, A. It was Laser Tag, which ment Dean wanted me to practice my aim and shot. So it had something to do with hunting and B., Cassie was there, and I think he new that and he wanted a little. Sam had unpacked everything. My room was set up so after I found it I slammed the door.

When I wallked into my room I looked around at all the accessories that Sam left for me. A phone, perfect! It was sitting right on my nightstand. I took the peice of paper out of my pocket and set it right down there by the phone. I could here Sammy and Dean talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened? Where did you go?" Sam asked while sipping his beer. There was about three on the table, so he had been trying to get drunk, but it wasn't happening.

"Laser-" Dean couldn't even finish his sentince.

"Oh, thats perfect! When you took Laura there- wait, did you say Laser Tag?" Sam asked thinking about what was wrong with that.

"Thats What I tried to say, and I think it went perfectly well, except..." Sam cutt him off again.

"Except! Dean your her brother! Your supposed to look after her! What the!"

"Sammy! calm down, your just waiting for one more bad thing to happen. I know my job better then both of you, so don't tell me I need to look after her, I think I do a damn well job of doing that. Now, to the except part. A guy, gave Laura his number." Sam took another sip of his beer thinking again.

"So, oh..." He stopped himself like he had hit the jackpot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was stairing at the phone reading his note over and over again. His number ran through my head. It was crazy. It meant something, I new it meant something. It had to have met something. MATT! I then thought, I hate you! My emotions started to poor through my eyes again.

"No!" I screamed.

"I'm not going to-- I just, I just cant!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you hear that?" Sammy asked. Dean shook his head. Dean got up to check it out but Sam just stopped him.

"Dean don't-" Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because, she just needs some time alone to just ponder and think about whats happening."

"Well how do you know that smart ass?" Sam looked Dean straight in the face. He was serious now.

"Because, I've lost someone like that before."

"I haven't?" What?

"Umm... No. Not-"

"Exactly Sammy, you don't know. I don't tell you." Dean walked to his room instead of mine.

"What! Dean! Come here!" Sam said while getting up to chase him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I got myself together I decided that I wouldn't call him. Maybe if things got a little bad then I would. But, not now, I wasn't ready. Matt just died, I can't be excpected to just pick up the phone and call some guy. I really thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with Matt. I had it all planned out and everything. We would first kill the demon, and then Matt and I would get married, and you know how girls plan there lifes like that. It was just a big shock when I saw he was a demon. I can't be with a demon! I really loved him though, and he loved me. I new that, I think that If I just had one day with him then I would tell him that over and over again.

I think it just makes it worse knowing he is alive. I meen, I can grab him, but something strong is pulling me back. I started to look out my window while my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it said Private. Know one knows this phone number except Jessica, Sam, Dean and... Dad. Sam and Dean were here it couldn't be them. Jessica was in Spain... I don't think she'd be calling me. That would only leave one person. Dad...

"Hello?" I asked. It was him.

"Laura, don't call your brothers, I want to tell you something you only." I was silent.

"I'm sorry I just left like that. Your probably in an emotional mess, and I want you to know that I'm here for- " I cut him off. That was bull shit.

"What are you going to say, your here for me? Your never here for me dad, you just pick your stuff up and leave again. When I really need your wisdom, you just leave me!"

"I know honey, I'm really sorry. You probably think I can help you out a lot, with Mary's death, but I can't." He stopped talking and we were both really silent.

"I ruined your life Laura, and I'm really sorry, but you don't want my help."

"So then why are you calling?"

"Because, your my youngest child and you don't need Dean and Sam as much as you need me. I'm your-" I stopped him.

"No your not, your not my father, you never have, and you can't be. The position has already been filled-"

"Laura, I know how you feel-"

"No you don't! You never have and you never will!" Tears started to stroll down my face again.

"Laura, stop crying." He was sounding really calm, which was weird.

"No! I can't I miss you dad! I love you and you just! You just abandoned me."

"Laura, I'm going to go,"

"You always go!" I said while hanging up in his face. He was trying to get in but I was scared of that too. He couldn't not anymore, I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore! I'm sick of being hurt all the time. It was making me go mad. i just, I have to start over again. First I have to stop moaning and get on with my life. I don't think that i've ever been the person for help, but I think I need help. As I lay on my bed I turned on the radio very softly. Jack Johnson was playing and I sang his words very lightly.

Who's to say  
What's impossible  
Well they forgot  
This world keeps spinning  
And with each new day  
I can feel a change in everything  
And as the surface breaks reflections fade  
But in some ways they remain the same  
And as my mind begins to spread its wings  
There's no stopping curiosity

I wanna turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found  
I'll share this love I find with everyone  
We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs  
I don't want this feeling to go away

Who's to say  
I can't do everything  
Well I can try  
And as I roll along I begin to find  
Things aren't always just what they seem

I wanna turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found  
I'll share this love I find with everyone  
We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs  
This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste  
Will it all keep spinning spinning round and round and

Upside down  
Whos to say whats impossible and can't be found  
I don't want this feeling to go away  
please don't go away,  
please don't go away,  
please don't go away,

is this how it's supposed to be?  
is this how it's supposed to be?


End file.
